adventures after GT
by girlysprite
Summary: yeay (breaking through writers block) I did it. come and read here after-GT stories. promise it will be good!
1. prologue-Vegeta

This story begins after DragonballGT, and that means Goku isn't here (yet, have patience :) )

It starts after Bulma's death, about 60 years after GT. 

Prologue is not that good, but keep reading it will get batter. In chap 5 I will tend toward fantasy style, and the other chars will appear. 

disclaimer; what would happen if I would say; Yeah, Dragonball is mine (mwuhahaha) ? Ehr, I don't take that risk. It isn't mine, I don't own it, blabla. 

Prologue;

Since many years Vegeta had lived alone, in a little house he had made himself, in a forest. He hadn't have contact with people for many years. It had been so many years ago since Bulma had died. He still missed her. Many times he was thinking about the last conversation they had....

Bulma was old at that time, and her body started to fail. Vegeta couldn't accept it. He was still in full health, He didn't even look old. 

She smiled at him when he held her, while she was laying in bed. It was a faint smile. "Vegeta, I think my time will come soon. Will you look after Trunks and Bra?" "Don't say such a things, Bulma. You're not going to die. Please, don't." "Can I see a tear there? Don't cry, you don't need to. You can not stop the process Vegeta, even with your strength. I'm getting old." Vegeta sighed deep. "You're not old." "Of course I am.... Saiyans can get older, huh?" Vegeta nodded. "You never told me, but I can see that. You don't look old yet. But... how old will you get?" Vegeta remanined silent for a while. "Vegeta?" "About five hundred years." "What? That long?" "Yes, that long." "So, why did you marry a human, while you knew..." "People do strange things when in love" he whispered in her ear. "What are you going to do all that time?" "I don't know." 

After her death, a week later, Vegeta build his house deep in the forest. He stayed for a few years in his normal home, capsule corp. but he couldn't bear all the memories there, and moved out. 

He kept contact with Trunk by writing letters (thanks Kami he could write, Bulma had always insisted he learned it, so he did) which he sent by pigeon. He rarely showed up, not even to buy things. He lived by what he caught in the forest, he had done it while he served Furiza, so why not now? He only had to buy clothes, that was all. 

But not long ago, about a year, Another terrible thing happened. 

He didn't get any reply anymore from Trunks. After a month, Vegeta decided to check things out. First, he went to the graveyard, a thing he always first did when he came out the forest, to visit Bulma's grave. 

He noticed a new grave had appeared next to hers. To Vegeta's terror he saw it was Trunks' grave! He had died and been buried without he knew about it. Vegeta had hoped Trunks would age like a saiyan did, but appearently, he didn't. He had aged like human did. Vegeta realized everything and everybody he knew was dead or would die soon. He was alone. 

When realizing that, Vegeta paniced. Even if he would make new friends, or re-socialize with his family, they would die, and he would stay alive, for a long time. He would have to go through this for many more times. He didn't want to. 

Vegeta started to think about someone, or something that didn't age so fast as human did. He didn't come up something. Until...

Many years, about fifty, after his discovery of Trunks' death he wandered over the beach, in deep thought. He woke up from his thoughts when something crawled out the sand, just between his feet. It was turtle, very small, and young. It crawled over the sand, to the sea. A streetdog, running over the beach, noticed it and ran toward it with its maul open. Vegeta blasted it away. He picked up the turtle and wanted to throw it in the sea. He stretched his arm, and stopped. A turtle. Turtles became very old. He chuckled. Yea right. That would make an interesting pet... But on the other side, what else would keep him compagny? He growled in himself. Well, he could at least try. If the turtle was so boring, he could bring it back to the sea. And he supposed it wouldn't be so bad. That fool, Roshi, had one too. He sighed. There we go....

He brought it to his house. The turtle looked around and at Vegeta. Vegeta did even get some lettuce from town to feed the turtle. It devoured the food. After that, it fell asleep in the corner in the room, on the towles Vegeta had put there. Vegeta shook his head to himself. A turtle... He really had to be desperate. 

The next morning he woke up because the turtle had crawled on his sheets. He cursed softly and got up. The turtle woke up too and crawled after him. Vegeta stopped and looked behind him. The turtle stopped too and looked up at him. "Oh, you are following me? Stop doing that!" The turtle smiled. Vegeta moaned. This was going to harder than he thought. "Hey listen up ....." Damn, this turtle didn't have a name yet, and he didn't want to call it just plain 'turtle'. And what was its gender? Vegeta lifted it. He couldn't see it. Damn turtles. The turtle made some giggle-like sounds. "Ok, I make a guess. You sound like a girl, I'll just assume you are one. And you are called Miku by now." The turtle giggled again. "Mikki..." "No, Miku!" "Mikki...Mikki!" "Fine! Mikki than!" He put Mikki down, quite hard. Tears appeared in Mikki's eyes. She started to cry. "Oh no! Don't do that!" Mikki didn't stop. Vegeta lifted her and tapped on her shield. She stopped crying and giggled. She climbed on his shoulder. Vegeta growled softly, but didn't push her away, afraid she would start crying again. 

five years later....

Vegeta took Mikki outside the forest for the first time of her life. She was still small for a turtle, but she didn't sit on his shoulder now, but on his back, when he flew. Vegeta wanted to visit the budakai again, and wanted to show it to Mikki. He wouldn't fight in it himself, he would just watch it. He had a cloak on and hid his face (except his eyes, otherwise he wouldn't see anything), he didn't want to be recognized.

Mikki was excited. "Oh, this is great, look at them fighting! Wonderfull! Wish I could do that!" "Is THAT so great? I can do better. Much better." "Can you learn me this too? Pleaaaase?" "Are you nuts?" "Pretty please?" Vegeta laughed. "Oh come on. I want to learn that too!" "Stop whining Mikki. You can't learn that." "I can!" "It will be painfull." Mikki hesitated for a moment. "I can handle that." "You're a turtle." "So?" "You're too stubborn." "Vegeta!" "Shhht! I don't want people recognizing me." "How can they? Nobody knows you are alive!" Vegeta growled. Mikki stopped. The match was over. The next one would begin. Vegeta looked up surprised when he saw and heard who it was. Vegeta Jr? He grinned. He grinned again when he heard who was his opponent. Goku Jr. "This can be funny." "Hey, that guy even looks like you!" "Stop talking so loud, or we'll go away!" "COOL!! They can turn gold!!" Vegeta moaned. "Do you ever listen?" "I'm sorry... Hey, look at that guy there, he looks like the other Jr." "Well, what the.. Come with me, to the outway. He's leaving now, I don't want to loose him." "But the other matches!" "NOT NOW!" Vegeta ran away and dragged Mikki with him. Vegeta ran and looked around. Where did he stay? "Vegeta.." Mikki pointed. Vegeta kept running. "Kakkarott! Stop here, right NOW!" 

Goku, who was just wanting to go back to the next dimension, turned around. "Vegeta? Is that you?" "Yes, its me, you bonehead!" "Hey, good to see you around! Still in good health, I see. Hey, what's that there?" Mikki climbed on Goku's shoulder. "So you are carrot? Strange name.." "No, not Carrot. Kakkarott. That's how Vegeta calls me. Its my saiyan name. But others normally call me Goku." "kakora...Kakaka...Karka...eh..Goku, are you really as strong as Vegeta told me?" Vegeta blushed. "Mikki!" Goku laughed. "Well, I'm quite strong, yes. So, did Vegeta actually told you that?!" Vegeta mumbled something. "Hey, Kakkarott, how are you all in heaven?" "Ow, fine. Bulma misses you. Trunks and Bra too." "Say them... I miss them too. Especially Bulma." "I'll do that. I go now. Goodbye." He turned to Mikki. "Bye to you too." Mikki waved. Goku teleported away. 

"Nice friend you have." Vegeta mumbled something back. "Let's get back home."

Vegeta barely could fall asleep that night. He rolled over again and again. He was thinking about Bulma, Trunks and Bra. How would it be in heaven? He didn't know. He had only been in hell so far. 

When he finally was asleep, a had a nightmare. 

He was dead. And he was standig right before king Yema's desk now. Yema was looking in his book, reading it very concentrated. "Doesn't look so good. In your first thirty years; millions, maybe even billions of deaths, caused by you. Destroyed several planets...Doesn't look good, huh? Well, you helped earth...It's damned difficult. Now, let me count. By helping earth, you have saved...let's say about a few billions lives. By destroying all those others..(mumblemumble), hm, lets substract... Let me see.... This defenitly doesn't look good. Guys, take him to hell." "Wait! Why? I know I was evil before, but I became good...so why.." "There are other souls I have to think about. And since you have killed much more and caused more dispair than you have saved.... And besides that, For quite a time, you didn't save for doing good, but to kill another. The motivation also counts. You'll have to go to hell." Vegeta screamed while two servants dragged him to hell. He would be seperated from everything he knew and loved for all eternety. 

Vegeta woke up, panting and sweated. Mikki had thrown some water in his face. "Geez Vegeta, that must have been some nightmare. You lied there screaming, and almost crying!" It took a few seconds before Vegeta realized he lied in his own bed, and wasn't in hell. He had never been so relieved. "Are you ok now?" "Yes...I am." "Good! I'll get you some new sheets, yours are wet now. Sorry about the water, it was the only way to wake you up." "Never mind that. I'll do it myself. You go back to sleep." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Ok." 

Vegeta was thinking about the dream. Would it be some kind of warning. He grinned. What a cliche, he wasn't Scrooge! Stil... He didn't want to take a risk. What if this was true? He had caused a lot of deaths and despair when he was younger... But how the hell could he make up for that? With good deeds...? He sighed. This was ridiculous. He laid back in his bed. It was still cold and wet, but he didn't mind. 

He woke up again, in the early morning, after a few hours of sleep. His mind was still occupied by the dream. He couldn't just shrug it off. He couldn't deny it, he was looking forward to the moment he would see Bulma, Trunks and Bra again. What if could never reach them...

But this planet wouldn't need help. Even if some villain would come to destroy here, there would be others who would take care of him. Maybe somewhere else.. He still tried to shrug it off, but still... Even if it wasn't for the good deeds, he needed some action. He hadn't done anything for real for so many years.

But he would need a space ship. Where the hell would he get that from. From capsule corp. 

"Hey Vegeta, what's shaking?" "Ehr..nothing...I need a space ship." Mikki almost choked in her lettuce. "You said what? A space ship?" "...long story." "Tell me." Vegeta nodded. He hadn't told Mikki about his past before earth. Well, she had to learn about it some day..

"I dreamed I went to hell." "YOU?! Never!" "Well, it would be logical.." "Huh? But you are a good guy? Good guys don't go to hell?" "I haven't always been a good guy. Before I came on earth I have killed billions of people." Mikki gasped. "You..did..?" Vegeta nodded. "I am a good guy now... But I'm afraid for the after life." Mikki looked away. She didn't know what to say. "Anyway, I thought good deeds would help me, and even if it wouldn't, I need some action. I'm a saiyan, I have the lust to fight. But not on this planet. That's why I need a space ship." "You're going away? And what about me!" "You can go with me." "Into space? Cool!" "But how do I get a space ship?" "We just take one away?" "Yea right. Another idea please." 

Vegeta stared at the building of capsule corp right before him. Mikki was sitting on his back. Vegeta nodded. Getting a ship at midnight. This was the stupiest idea he ever had carried out. 

He jumped over the fences. The dogs, dobbermans, ran to him, growling and barking. Vegeta picked them up and threw them over the fences, on the street. Let's see what they got here. He saw a ship standing outside, quite large, and round. He was surprised. It was the graviton. It was still here, after all those years. He smirked. This thing was also a ship. He hoped it still could fly, he knew how to control this thing. 

There was a control panel next to the door. The access code. Vegeta still remembered that. He entred it. The door opened. This was too easy. They didn't even change it all those years! He stepped inside. An alarm went off. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. There had to be something. He looked at the controls. The start button...where was that bitch." "Vegeta, something is running to the ship! It's Jr!" Vegeta pushed some buttons. The ship started. It slowly lifted off the ground. "stop right there, you thieves!" Vegeta (sr) ran to the door to close it. Before he did that, he yelled; "Don't worry, Jr! This thing won't be harmed! I'll take care of it! And keep a good eye on earth!" He closed the door and grinned. The ship went faster and faster. It left the atmosphere. 


	2. arrival on a new planet

disclaimer; Look at any other fanfic to know what I should have written here. I'm too lazy to do it myself.

authors note; yeah I know, the prologue may have been some boring, but the real action will start soon. I promise!

My first fanfic…*bounce bounce* oh well for all peeps who want to say 'this is not like Vegeta' response; of course, he has changed a lot and besides, there are only a few stories with a good Vegeta. 

CHAPTER1

Mikki was excited about the sight. They had passed Pluto about an half hour ago. "So, what are we going to do now?" "Well, a lot of things will have changed since my last time in space. Let's find out what's going around now." "How?" "You'll see." 

Mikki got bored quickly. Vegeta knew she would and gave here some pencils and paper. She started to draw. The next day her drawings covered half of the floor already. Vegeta ordered her to clean the mess, otherwise he would throw them away. Mikki started to cry, a thing Vegeta hated, and finally he helped her cleaning the mess, grumbeling. 

He hit his head on the floor when the ship suddenly stopped. he cursed loudly. Mikki blushed and looked out the window. "Where are we now? I see nothing." Vegeta looked too, still rubbing his head. The only thing he saw were pieces of metal, flying around. "Damn. The space station here must have been destroyed." "So, what now?" "Try to find another space station, I guess. I wonder who can have destroyed this one." "Oh, look! There are other space ships here!" Something beeped. "Hm. We're being hailed. Mikki, be quiet now." Vegeta put the screen on. "You are on the territory of the Dijan. Surrender, or you will be destroyed." "Well, come and destroy me, if you want so badly." Vegeta broke the link. "Idiots." The ship rumbeled. Mikki yelled. Vegeta tried to avoid their blasts, but the ship was to slow. He cursed. He didn't even have weapons himself! "Mikki, hold on, we'e going to land! It will be rough!" Vegeta directed the ship towards a small planet. Mikki yelled again. Some controls exploded. Several drawings of her started to burn. "Mikki, stop sreaming and try to put the fire out!" Mikki didn't listen, she was in panic.

The ship shook heavily when they entered the atmosphere. Mikki still hadn't stopped yelling. Vegeta rubbed in his eyes. The smoke coming off the drawings irritated his eyes. The ship crahsed. Mikki stopped yelling. It was silent for a few minutes. Mikki looked around her. Tears were in her eyes. More drawing started to burn. "Vegeta?" No response. "Vegeta? Please? I'm sorry." No response. Mikki started crying softly. "I will listen from now on, but please, say where you are. I'm scared." Silence... Mikki looked around the wreck and lifted some pieces of metal. She found Vegeta, unconscious. "Vegeta! Wake up!" She paniced again. She had to leave this ship, quickly, but she couldn't leave Vegeta... She grabbed his arms and dragged him out the ship. She panted. He was heavy for such a little turtle as she was. She stopped for a moment, and went on, until they were a hundred meters away from the ship. Mikki sat down. She was exhausted and she cried. The ship rumbeled. Mikki fell on her back. It exploded. "Oh no!" Mikki sniffed and tapped Vegeta's face. "Please, wake up! I need you!" Vegeta didn't respond. Mikki cried again. 

"Hey, little one, where do you come from?" Mikki yelled and pulled back in her shield. A small, thin man, looked at her, curiously. He tapped on her shield. "Hey, I don't want to hurt you. Come out that shield. I think your friend needs help. You know what? Let's take him to my place. There's a good docter there. Ok?" Mikki's head appeared out her shield. "Really?" "Yes." "Ok than." 

Vegeta woke up when someone put a wet towel on his head. he looked up. Mikki smiled at him. "You're awake!" She hugged him. "What,Where am I?" "At my house, sir." Vegeta looked at the one who said it. The man was quite human-like, but he was much thinner and smaller, his face too. He had larger eyes, and long, dark brown, curly hair. "Hey, you are a Syllian, aren't you?" "Yes, I am." "Well, at least not a hostile planet." "Your ship is completely broken, sir." "Oh great. What now?" "Some people are looking at it now, I think we can repair it. Otherwise you can get one of ours." "One of yours? You have space ships?" "Yes, of course we have." "Last time I checked your planet there were none." "Must have been a long time ago." "Yeah, now you mention it...It was a long time indeed...Auch..my head." "You'd better take a little rest. Haven't been in space for a long time, huh?" "Yeah...Seems such an eternity.." 

Vegeta's words were cut off by the sound of several explosions." "Get into the basement! The Dijan are attacking again!!" Vegeta ran outside to see what was happening. "No! get inside! They'll kill you!" Vegeta smirked. Inside his ship he had been vulnurable, because its destruction would mean his air was cut off, and his death. But here, it would be fun. He charged, became super saiyan, and started blasting ships. In his first attack he destroyed five ships. More came, twenty ships were flying around, and shooting at him now. It didn't even hurt Vegeta. He flew up and started playing with them. The ships tried to follow, shoot at him, but Vegeta was too fast. The ships hit each other, crashed on mountains, or were shot by Vegeta. Only three ships were able to flee. 

Vegeta landed and wnet back to normal state. "Safe!" Some Syllians climbed out their basements and peeked out a window. It was a mess, the space wrecks were lying around, craters in the ground. But they didn't mind. The attack was over and none of their people had been hurt. Many of them ran out their houses and cheered. Mikki hugged him. "That was great, you kicked their asses!" The man who helped them first ran to Vegeta. "I don't know how to thank you! That was unbelieveble! Those guys are attacking us for years, they have destroyed many cities, killed so many people... and you just blew them away! How?" "Ehm...I'm just strong. But why are those guys atacking you?" "They say our planet is theirs, and that we are their slaves. We don't want that, but they are so much stronger! We don't know how to resist them!" Vegeta smiled. He couldn't believe he landed on the right place so soon. And this could be fun. "I'll stay here." "You will? That's great! You can stay at my house now. Oh, by the way, my name is Camen, what's yours?" "Vegeta." "And I am Mikki!" "My turtle." "You're welcome, too, of course." Mikki smiled and jumped up and down.

At his home, Camen told more about the war. 

"They attacked for the first time ten years ago. We had invented space ships twenty years before that, and we had met them before. They are quite an aggressive race, and always trying to expand their territory. Until that time, they weren't able to attack us, our defensive system was too strong for them. 

But suddenly, they got much stronger ships, and often there were fighters traveling with them, landing and killing everthing in sight! We hadn't seen those fighters before, strange aliens, races we had never heard of before. They first destroyed our capitol, after that all the other large cities. We have tried to talk to them, but they refused. This is one of the last normal villages left. Most of our people are living underground. You, in fact, are the first alien who landed on our planet and isn't hostile. I knew you could be an ally when I recognized the damage on your ship. It could only have been caused by Dijan." 

"I know Dijan. But when I traveled around in space, long ago, they were a pathetic race. They have developed fast." "Yes they did." "But still no match for me. Do you know where they will attack next time?" "I don't know. But I know someone who could know. A few miles from here, there's a small millitary base. A friend of me works there. He might know." "Let's go there. No time to waste." "No wait. If we walk in the open field someone might attack us." "Who said we would walk?" Vegeta picked Camen up and flew away. "Just tell me where to go." "Ehr...ok. A little more to the left. Fly a little lower. We are almost there. I think we'd better walk the last part. It's only a few hundred meters from here." Vegeta landed. "Follow me." Vegeta looked around. "I see nothing." "It's a hidden base." 

Camen pulled a flower. A door opened from the ground. Vegeta raised one eyebrow. "Tricky." They walked inside. Some men with guns checked them. Camen explained Vegeta could be trusted. 

Another man ran to Camen and cheered. "Camen! You're alive! I was so worried! We received shipsignals from above your village. You have been under attack?" "Yes, we were. But he there (he pointed to Vegeta) saved us all." "He alone?" "Yes. You should see his power! He took them down in a blink of an eye! He's on our side!" "That's great! We definitely can use some help now!" He turned to Vegeta. "Would you excuse us for a minute please. I have to discuss some tactics with Camen." "Whatever you want." 

He dragged Camen to another chamber. "Camen! Do you think that's a good idea! It could be a trick!" "Calm down, Fuji! I found him unconscious in the middle of nowhere, his ship totally broken. And when the Djian attacked he blocked them all! And this wouldn't be a kind of trick the Dijan's would use." "Maybe they want more information about us. Our secret bases, the location of all the hiding places, and so on." "I won't show him these. The only thing I want to know is; where will the Dijan attack the next time and when?" "We don't exactly know. They might attack in the notheren units, 51 and 53, I think within a few days, but I'm not sure. They are difficult to predict now." "Thank you. He might help with defending ourselves." Fuji sighed deep. "If this is a spy after all... We are doomed." "Well, think of this...Why would they send a spy that would be so strong he could blow us all without effort anyway?" 

Camen went back to Vegeta, who was waiting with Mikki. "We go to the north. They might attack there." "That's fine. Do you need to pack or something?" "No, I'll be fine. I know anpother place where we can stay there." "Ok." Vegeta picked Camen up and flew away. "We fly again?" "Of course. It's much faster. Just tell me where to go." "Ok. Turn a little more to the right and follow that path, below us." 

In two hours they had reached the place. It was quite cold and snowy there, laying between the mountains in the deep north. Mikki shivered. Vegeta landed and put Camen down. "Wow. That was fast. Normally it takes about two days to travel here." "You have to learn how to fly." "Our power is too low to do that." "Hmpf. You are weaker than humans." "Humans?" "Never mind." "There's a village over there. We can stay there. Let me introduce you there first. People are a little suspicious here." 

Some people walked to them. Camen talked to them. Finally, after twenty minutes, they agreed Vegeta and Mikki could stay there. They got a little house on the outside of the village for so long.

The cold didn't bother Vegeta, but it did Mikki. She was shivering, almost shaking. Vegeta wrapped her in some clothes and put her in a bed. "As soon those guys have attacked this place we'll leave." She just nodded and squeezed her eyes. 

Vegeta stayed in the house for the rest of that day. The people here avoided him. The sun set.

Camen knocked on the door. "Vegeta, please, open up quickly." Mikki opened. "What is it?" "Where is Vegeta?" "Here I am. What is it? I was sleeping." "I think the Dijan will attack soon. It's so dark now, darker than normally." "Afraid for the dark? Please, I'm not here to hunt the boogie man away..." "No. you don't understand, normally there should be two moons now. There are no clouds now, the sky is clear...But we can't see them. Maybe the Dijan have blocked their light. Now we can't see them, It's too dark." "Ow, whatever. I come." 

Nobody was outside when Vegeta came out the house. "Are they all hiding?" "Yes. Come with me. I know a good place where you can attack them." 

Camen and Vegeta walked two miles until Vegeta stopped. "Hey, if they are going to attack the village, what should I do HERE!" Camen smiled "You'd better be silent. And do nothing. Absolutely nothing." His hand hand changed of form, into a knive and he moved forward. Vegeta grabbed his arm. "So, you are a transformer huh? Let me tell you one thing. I can't be killed THAT easy." At that moment, Vegeta felt a cold, sharp thing penetrate his back. He turned around and saw another man who had stabbed him. He blasted him away. He threw the transformer away and shot several Ki-blasts at him. He vaporized. Vegeta pulled the knife out his back. Blood ran down his back and legs. This was severe. He had to go back quickly and stop the bleeding. 

When he flew up, he saw several lights flying around in the distance. An attack! He flew at full speed back to the village. 

People were running around in panic, several houses were burning . Vegeta felt himself weakening quickly. He had to close the wound. Do that first... He had no idea if there was docter around, he had to do this himself. He knew one quick way to do it. He removed his shirt and took a piece of glowing wood from a burning house. He held it against the wound. It hurt badly. The skin melt, and the wound was closed for now. 

Destroying the ships was an easy task. They must have been expected that he was dead. The last ship wanted to flee, but Vegeta smashed it on the ground and dragged its driver out. "Nice tactics you use. But I'm not dead, as you can see." The man shivered by fear. "P-p-please don't kill me." "Coward. No I won't, if you do what I say." "What must I do?" You go back, and tell them I challange them. There is a plain, several miles south of here. There are no villages, no woods, only some grass and stuff. I will be there in two days, and you too. Your leaders may send everything they want to destroy me. Than, I'll prove you guys can't beat me." "Y-y-yes sir. As you wish." "Now go away. And tel them it! If they son't come here, I'll come to them!" The man crawled back into his ship and flew away. 

"Vegeta! Are you sure this is a good plan?" "Yes, of course I am!" Vegeta moaned when he felt the pain on his back. The wound was open again. "Wait Vegeta, let me take a look at it. Wow, that looks bad. "You don't have to tell me that. It damn hurts." Vegeta grabbed his head. He felt dizzy. "Ehr..Vegeta?" Vegeta fell on the ground. "A docter, fast!" 

The doctor worked fast. "Damn, what does this guy do? His lung is penetrated, he has some shortage of air...hand me the oxygen mask please. It is healed now, the skin is a little more difficult. It's also heavily burned. He attempted to close the wound himself. I can do this, but it will take some time to regenrate." "Will he be able to fight in two days?" "Well, maybe. But he must stay in his bed until that time and rest." 

Mikki sat down next to his bed, sobbing. "Hey, Mikki, he will be fine. You stay here and keep an eye on him, ok? He must stay here." "Hey, Camen, why did you ask him this noght to follow you?" "What?" "Well,...you came this night and asked him to follow you." "I didn't....Damn...Did they have a fighter looking like me?" The doctor pushed Camen sofly out the door. "He can tell you when he has woken up. Than we can ask him about it. He needs his rest now." 

Two hours later Vegeta woke up. Mikki was looking at him, excited he woke up. "Well this does damn look familiar" he moaned. "Vegeta! You're awake! I'm sooo happy! I thought you were gonna dieeee!" "I don't die so quick." Vegeta put the oxygen mask off. Mikki pulled it back. "You must stay here to recover. Your lung has been penetrated and your skin is badly damaged." Vegeta sighed and laid back. "I suppose you are my guard dog?" "I had to watch over you." "I need to train for the challenge." "No, you need to heal." "I'll be fine!" "No, stay here, or...or.." "Or what!" "I'll bite your ankle! Vegeta laughed. "A true guarding dog!"

The doctor heard the voices coming from the room. He entered. "Ah, you're awake. Faster than I thought. Mikki, move aside for a moment." The doctor looked at Vegeta's back. "You recover well. I have a question for you. Mikki said Camen came to you this night, and asked you to follow him. Is that true?" "I thought it was Camen. He was not. It was a transformer." "What? great, a new type of warrior." Mikki shivered. "Is it dangerous?" "Very. While I was busy blocking him, someone else stabbed me in my back. That was stupid of me. I should have known. And they also told me the two moons of this planet were invisible, a sign of an attack." "This planet has moons, but they are not visible now. That's normal. Just stay here, and don't come out. Everything will be fine." "No, I have to train for th..." Vegeta words were cut off by an injection the doctor gave him. He fainted. "If I say rest, I mean rest, not train. Hey Mikki, warn me if he wakes up again." Mikki nodded and smiled. 

Ten hours later, Vegeta woke up again. He still felt some faint and cursed softly. "Hi Vegeta!" "Ow, hi Mikki. Still guarding me, I see." "Doct.." Vegeta covered her mouth. "Come on. Can't you help me for one time? I have better things to do than laying down here." The doctor entered the room. "Trying to escape again?" Vegeta sighed deep and laid back. "That's better." "Do you have some food here? I'm starving!" Mikki gigled. "You'll need a lot of stuff to feed him. Learn and fear Saiyan appetite!" "We have some food here. Wait a few minutes, I'll look for something. And don't escape!" Vegeta grumbled something. 

Five minutes later he came back with a plate of food and some pills. "Take those pills. We usually only eat those here. The contain everything you need. Vitamins, calcium, and so on." He put the plate on Vegeta's bed and left. Vegeta gave a carrot to Mikki. He devoured the food, within three minutes, everything was gone. Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't. He hated to lay down here and do nothing. He touched his back. It didn't feel so bad. He got up. Maybe he could sneak out this building. He felt something grabbing his ankle and looked down. Mikki was biting him. "Hey! Stop that!" "No. If you go, I'll call the doctor!" "Mikki! Not now! I have to be in good shape to fight! I have to train!" "No! You must first heal to be in good shape!" The doctor entered the room again and raised one eyebrow. "Please get back to your bed." "Damn you, no!" Vegeta felt dizzy again. He swore under his breath. He sat on his bed. "Yes, that's more like it. Vegeta fainted. The doctor smirked. "Some stuff in food can work quit well. I already knew this would happen." Mikki pushed Vegeta back into bed and pulled the sheets over him. The doctor looked at his wound. "He recovers much faster than a normal person. I'll let him get out after this nap. Let's give him what he wants, the freedom to train." 

Vegeta woke up after eight more hours. He still felt a little dizzy. He looked for Mikki. She sat next to his bed. "Are you going to bite my ankle again?" "Nope. You may get out." "Finally. A bed is not the right place for me." Vegeta got dressed and walked outside. It was night already. He shivered; it was cold. 

He flew away from the village, he didn't want people walking in his way. 

On a mountaintop he started with some warming-up exercises. After a while he turned super saiyan and charged. This felt good. He hadn't done this too long. Going into space had been a good idea. He was looking forward to the fight. He hoped the fighters they would send would be stronger than the space ships. He wanted a challenge. 

When the sun rose, he returned. The doctor was already waiting for him outside, and gestured him to come. "Can I check please." "What! I was healed, wasn't I?" "Please, why are you always making such a trouble about it? It will only take two minutes." "And that's all?" "Yes that's all." "Ok." 

Camen overheard the conversation and grinned. "Did you have bad experiences with doctors, Vegeta?" "If they force me to stay in bed, yes." The doctor sighed and checked the skin. "I'm happy not every patient is like you." Vegeta grumbled. "There. it is ok." "I wouldn't need a check to tell you that." 

Vegeta walked back to his house. Mikki was already waiting for him there. "Hi Vegeta! The hunters have killed a bear, it's laying in the living room. You can prepare it for dinner." Vegeta looked at it. "No preparing dinner today. Too tired." He cut the skin away and ate the flesh, raw.

He trained a little more, and slept. The sun set and Vegeta got up. Camen knocked on the door and came in. "We have received several ship signatures in the atmosphere, several miles south of this place. They are coming." "Good. I'm going." Mikki hugged him. "Please stay alive." Vegeta smirked. "Of course I will. Do you really think these weaklings can kill me?" He flew away. 

He saw several people standing at the place. They were mostly large and muscular. Had to be the fighters. 

He landed and powered up to super saiyan. "Ok, folks, want to fight me one by one or all at the same time?" The fighters laughed. "Oh my, you can bluff well!" A long lizard grinned. "Well, come here and put me to a test." "It's my pleasure." Before he could attack, someone else grabbed his arm. "Wait, you idiot! Have you checked his power level? It's huge! We'll have to attack all at the same time!" "What? All of us for such a little whi.." Vegeta blasted him. He vaporized. "Next one, please, I don't have all day. Or are you getting chicken?" Several ships flew to the battle field. "Aaaah, we have compagny!" Vegeta shot a few blasts. They didn't harm the ships, but reflected. The warriors attacked at the same time. Vegeta flew up, too fast for the warriors to follow him. Vegeta charged again. "Galac beam!" This beam, much heavier than the previous ones, shattered one ship. He charged again. Before he could shoot, a small warrior appreared right before him and kicked his face. Vegeta was surprised; he didn't feel him coming. He landed. The warrior appeared right behind his back and kicked him again. Vegeta cursed. How could that creature move so fast? He got kicked in his face now. He grabbed the creature. It disappreaed again. But Vegeta undrerstood now how he did it, by seeing the creature. He looked like a frog, with four eyes. Guldo of the ginyuu force was of the same kind. He just had to distract him for a second..but how? With all those ships flying around. He got an idea. He flew up, as fast he could, The air was quite clouded here. He moved in the middle of those clouds, and dropped out the ssj level and lowered his power level as much as he could. Now they couldn't see him anymore. The ships followed, so did the fighters. Vegeta moved around slowly, staying unnoticed. He heard someone screaming. He chuckled. The ships had shot one of their own fighters. He saw a small shape flying right ahead of him. He floated slowly to it. There he was. He couldn't charge for an attack now; that frog would notice him and stop time again. Vegeta grabbed his neck and put his other hand for his mouth. He broke his neck with his bare hands and dropped him. 

Next... He flew right before a ship. They saw him and shot. Vegeta deflected it, and the ship got damaged, but not heavily. Vegeta shot another galac beam at it. Everybody could notice his power level now. Vegeta went back to supersaiyan and launched several destructo discs. Three warriors gor cut into pieces, one other ship was destroyed. Vegeta landed. Three more warriors were left, and ten more ships. They all shot at him at the same time. Vegeta didn't move away, and he didn't block. A large explosion... The warriors cheered, but suddenly stopped when the clouds of dust were gone...Vegeta still stood there, unharmed. "Still thinking you can beat me?" He blasted another two warriors away. "You aren't even a challenge! You are the weakest enemies I've ever fought!" The ships turned around and fled. The only warrior left didn't. He looked at Vegeta, not even afraid, even smiling. "So, we are not a challenge, but our bosses will be. You just declared war upon the three lords." "Yeah right. The leaders of the Dijan?" "No. The Dijan are just working for them. They are strong. Really strong." "Don't make me yawn. I already saw what you call *strong*. I can handle those three lords. They sound like a Furiza-type." "Whatever. You should better fear them." Vegeta picked him up and crushed his face. "Nobody beats me. Not even those three lords."                

Everybody cheered loud when he returned to the village. Especially Mikki was happy. "It wasn't even difficult. But they were talking about the three lords. Anybody any idea who that could be?" Camen shrugged his shoulders. "Never heard of." "The Djian are working for them. I think I will get them later. The fighters said they were much stronger than theyselves were." "I hope not." "I hope they are. I need some challenge." "Are you crazy?" "No. I'm a saiyan." "So, when will you try to get them?" "If you don't mind, I would like to stay here for a ehile to train. I haven't had good training for quite a while. After that I'll deal with them." "You're welcome to stay here. Very welcome."


	3. training for mikki

Vegeta moved back to the first vilage, the temperature was much better there for Mikki and it was Camen's livingplace. Since Vegeta's battle no more attacks occured. The Dijan knew he would beat them anyway. 

After two weeks, Vegeta had a strange dream again. 

He was standing in a strange landscape. It wasn't the planet where he was now, and it wasn't earth. It was Namek, old Namek, the one that has been destroyed by Furiza. There was another person standing right before him. Bulma....She was young, looking exactly liek she did when they fell in love. "Hello Vegeta." He just gasped, too surprised to say something. "I have important things to say, and I have to do it quick. I don't have much time. It's about the three lords. They are much like Furiza was, their organisation, their goals... And they are very strong, just like your enemy told you. And they also want eternal life...You have to stop them!" "I...I was already planning to do that..." "I know that. Please, be carefull. They will find their goal in one and a half year. Attack them at that time, not earlier. Use all your time to prepair." "I will....I miss you." "I miss you too. Very much." She laid her hand on Vegeta's cheek. "Be patient. One day we will be together again." Vegeta closed his eyes. Her touch disappeared. He woke up. 

"A nightmare again, Vegeta? You were mumbeling." "No...Just a dream. Maybe the three lords can be more dangerous than I thought.... you could be of some help." "How?" "I'll train you too... I might need someone sometimes for distraction, when I'm powering up or something." "Really? Yeeeiiy!" "Don't think it will be fun. You'll have to work hard, and you'll have to go through a lot." "ehm..ok...I'll do my best. I promise." 

The next day Vegeta woke Mikki before the sun came up. "Why so early?" She murmured. "Lesson one, get up early. No reason given." Mikki moaned, but managed to get up. Vegeta tried to remember why the hell he was training a turtle. 

An houlf hour later Mikki was waiting outside, still rubbing her eyes. Vegeta had started with his warming up exercises. "You'd better warm up too."

After an half hour vegeta was ready. Mikki felt like she'd never be ready for this. "Maybe we'd better work on your speed first. Let's try to run first. I think you'd make more speed if you move on your legs only." Mikki tried as fast as she could. "This is walking speed!" "I can't go faster!" "You'd better learn to. Try faster. If we have to, we keep up this exercises for this whole day." Mikki tried, and fell. She cried. "I said it would be difficult. Stop crying, this is not the worst where you have to go through yet. If you can't take this, stop training." Mikki stopped crying and got up her feet again. She managed to run a little faster. "Run around the house." Mikki did. Vegeta recorded the time on a stopwatch. "Keep running. Rest every half hour for ten minutes. I'll be training not too far away, for if you'd need help. I'll come back and take a look at the evening. Mikki gasped. "I have to train that long?" "Yes. If you're completely exhausted, rest until you can run again. We don't have all eternity. And don't think I'm hard for you. I know people who have gone through worse, including me."

Mikki ran around for several hours, but she didn't get any faster. Training was much harder than she had imagined. And it was no fun. She sat down. Camen sat down next to her and tapped on her shield. "What are you trying to do?" "I'm trying to run on two legs only, to build up speed." Calen almost laughed. "You?" "Yes. I'm training. Vegeta says I need speed first." "Oh. I see. But your legs aren't made to run, they are to weak." Mikki sniffed. "I'll never get fast enough in time." "Hey, don't say that. You only need some other execises first. Wait, let me get something for you." 

He came back later with some kind of trainingdevice. "Put your legs here, and try to lift those weights. You can increase the weight. This should make your legs stronger. If you'll train a few days with this, running should become a lot easier." "Geez, thanks!" Mikki started training immediately. 

When Vegeta came back at the evening, he saw her running around the house again. 'She seems to have more stamina than I thought. She didn't stop yet' he thought. He recorded the time. "Good, it's better already." He tapped on her head. Mikki was proud. Vegeta very rarely gave compliments, but he did now!

The next week Mikki only trained with the device and ran around. Her speed stadily improved. Vegeta recorded her running time every morning and evening. After those three weeks she could run ten times as fast as she did first, a little faster than a normal human could do. vegeta decided they could work on her strength now. He already knew about the device, and ordered to train her arms with it, and to do push ups. After another week she could lift rocks as big as herself on her shield. It was quite good, but Vegeta wondered if she would be fast and strong enough in time to be of a little use. Maybe not, but he would see...He hadn't even expected she'd get through the first weeks. 

The day after that, an accident happened. Vegeta made a stupid mistake, he was distacted while he was shooting Ki-blasts, and one hit himself. Normally, it barely would have caused damage, but he didn't see that one coming. 

Mikki could hear him yell. She ran to him, and reached a speed she didn't reach before, maybe even faster than a horse. "Vegeta!" He was sitting on the ground, a expression of pain and anger on his face. "Damn, I can't understand how I could have made such a stupid mistake. How could I hit myself?" "Oww, poor Vegeta." "My arm...I think it's broken." "You should go back to the doctor." "No! Not again!" He moaned. "Aw, c'mon." Vegeta growled. "Think positive. Positive energy can help heal you faster." "Where did you hear that rubbish?" "It's not rubbish! You need positive thoughts!" "Ok, positive thoughts, huh? I'm laying on the ground, my arm broken, I have to go back to a damn doctor, is that enough?" Mikki held his arm carefully. "Shall I give some positive energy?" "Whatever." Mikki squeezed her eyes and concentrated. "There, feeling better?" Vegeta sighed and pulled his arm back, realizing too late it was broken... but it didn't hurt. It felt just fine. "Eh..Mikki...How did you do that?" "Well, I concentrate, and send my energy to you...Why?" "You healed me. You have the ability to heal." "Do I?" "How can I explain this otherwise?" He moved his arm up and down. "Cool!" "You should learn how to control that ability. It can be very useful." "Really? Ok.... But how?" "Try to do it a few more times. Go to the doctor and ask him if you can help. But...keep training too. I want to teach you how to fly."

Next to her healing training and push ups, Mikki did running exercises again. She wanted to reach the speed again she had before when she ran to Vegeta. Camen watched over her, and looked at her improvements. Mikki sometimes troed to heal, but it didn't always work, only the half of times she tried. She wanted to do better, but she couldn't. She didn't know how. 

Camen worked on the space ship. It was repaired already, but he was improving it now. It was old, almost antique, but with new engins and devices he improved speed, agility, and shields. He also build weapons on it. 

Mikki learned how to fly after another half year. Her strength and speed were like a human warrior, Vegeta guessed it was 500. Compared to him it was nothing, but it should be enough to save herself. And he didn't have to carry her on his back anymore when he was flying. 

One day, while Vegeta was training, he heard a voice in his head. He looked around for the source, but couldn't find it. "Vegeta! Stop looking around! I'm communicating with you telephaticly!" "Why? Who are you?" "King Kiao." "Oh. I remeber. What do you want? Something wrong with Kakkarott?" "No, it's not abour Goku! I thought you might need the coordinates of new Namek! How else did you want to get there?" "Oh..." Vegeta didn't even thought of that. "It's 5067.4 in paxel 34, according the new space charts, made ten years ago, the people here should know it." "Ok. I'll remember it." "*sigh* where would you guys be without me?" Vegeta ignored that question and noted the coordinates. He would ask Camen later how long it would take to get there. "Be careful!" "I know I have to!" " *sigh* You didn't change." "Nor did you." 

Camen looked at the coordinated vegeta gave him. "It will take week to reach it. But if I were you, I would count two weeks extra, we might have some trouble on our way." "We?" "I'm going with you. Someone must handle the ship." "No, you stay here. I can handle it myself." "I don't think so. I made some improvements, but driving this thing did become more difficult." "I can learn it myself." "I go with you. Discussion closed." "Hey, I...." Camen walked away. Vegeta went back to training. He would handle this later. 

Vegeta tried to discuss this a few times later, but Camen was stubborn. He wanted to go with them. 

The time came for them to go. Mikki's powerlevel was 1000 now. She had learned to shoot some Ki-blasts. 

Vegeta wanted to go during midnight. In that way he could leave Camen behind. 

He got u at 300 pm, and picked Mikki up. She was sleeping, and didn't wake up. He put her down in the ship and closed the door. Vegeta looked at all the new buttons. How to start? He tried a few ones. The lights went off and on, he activated a training program, and, fimally, the ship started. Vegeta smiled. "Bye Camen" he whispered. The ship left the atmophere. 

"You know Vegeta. The start button is not on the pannel where you were searching on, but somewhere else." Vegeta turned around. "YOU!!" Camen grinned. "I knew you would try to leave without me. You're too predictible." "Get off, now!" "In outer space?" "We'll get back to the planet!" "Not enough fuel for another launch." Mikki woke up. "Where are we? What are you doing?" "On a space ship, in space." Mikki looked out the window. "We left already? I can't remember!" "You got her in here asleep, Vegeta?" "Yes I did." "Sneaky." Vegeta growled and locked himself in his room. He cursed loud. Mikki blushed. "I think I've just learned some new words." "I'll prepare some breakfast. Maybe that will cheer Vegeta up a little."

Vegeta didn't come out his room for breakfast, not for dinner. Mikki and Camen knew they had to leave him alone to chill out. 

Next day he finally came out, and ate his breakfast in silence. Camen directed the space ship to the right place, Mikki did some sit ups. In the afternoon Vegeta started training. Since he came out he still hadn't said a word. When he went to sleep, Mikki tried to get him talking. "Vegeta?" .... "C'mon Vegeta. I know you are angry about Camen, but why do you say nothing all the time...please...It isn't so bad. Why didn't you want him on board? Didn't you like him? He helped us too, you know." "That's not it." Mikki smiled. He finally said something. "He will only walk in my way during the battle. He can't defend himself, he is slow, and he is weak." "So am I, compared to you and the enemies we will fight." "You are different, you can be of use, because you can heal." "And he knows how to handle this ship." "So can I." "Not. You didn't even know how to start this thing! Camen told me that." Vegeta grumbeled. "your pride is hurt, that's why you're so angry." "No!" "So, why else?" Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. "Come on Vegeta. Stop being angry. We'd better haven't trouble amongst ourselves if we're going into battle, right?" Vegeta sighed. "Yeah, yeah. You sound like you're looking forward to it, huh?" "I'm excited." "You have never seen a real battle. If you would have, you wouldn't be." "But you like it too?" "That's because I'm a saiyan, a warrior. It's in my blood. The pain and difficulties you experienced during training are nothing compared to real combat. And I wonder if Camen also knows that."  

Vegeta still didn't say too much to Camen, nor to Mikki. He was too occupied by the coming battle.  

After six days Camen woke Vegeta up. "We're going to land. Should I pick a spot near a village or not?" "Next to the largest village on that planet. I need to talk to the elder." "Right. We'll be there in ten minutes. Get dressed." 

The namek children paniced when they saw a space ship land, the adults gathered and clenched their fists. They still knew, after all those years, what happened last time when strangers landed on their planet. The door opened. Camen stepped out, and saw all the Nameks, fists clenched, prepared to fight if they had to. 

"Eh...hello...I'm Camen. Guess you're the nameks, right?" Vegeta stepped out. The elder narrowed his eyes. "You there, behind Camen, I know you." "That's right. Move aside, Camen. My business now. I'm Vegeta." "What do you want? You can't get the dragonballs." "I'm not going to kill you, or steal the dragonballs. I changed, a long time ago already. I don't mind if you distrust me, I've more important business on my mind right now. And it's also important for you." "What?" "Some other people know about the dragonballs, and about your location. They should arrive soon. The only thing I know about them others call them the three lords, and they are conquerers. I want to stop them." The elder looked at him for a while, trying to decide if he had to trust Vegeta or not. He walked to him and put his hand on Vegeta's head to read his thoughts. "You're not lying. Allright than." He gestured the other Nameks that they could go back. "Many of our people still don't like you, you know why. But they'll cooperate when its needed." 

Camen and Mikki spent the rest of the day with looking around in the village and around. Vegeta spent his time as he mostly did; he trained. 

The elder Namek called all the nameks from all the village to come to this place, and to take the dragon balls with them. Mikki was still excited; she spent much time with Namek kids, and learned more about healing. They knew more about it, and could learn her more about it. 

The third day on the planet the sky became dark, in the middle of the day. Everybody was surprised. Weren't their enemies supposed to come later?" Every Namek kid was ordered to go inside. Every dragonball, also laying inside, was guarded by five namek warriors and one healer. The rest waited outside.  

 Mikki climbed in Vegeta's shoulder, and waited for more to happen.

(not really…like I wanted. Hey gimme a break I'm a starter…I'm improving though…)


	4. attack of the body thieves

"We're almost on Planet namek."  
  
"Good. Make a power scan."  
  
"Already done. 30 in the scale of 100-500, 43 in the scale of 500-1000, and 68 in the scale of 1000-1500. few peaks, two of 50.000, one of 60.000, and one 100.000."  
  
"I guess those peaks are special trained Namek warriors. Nothing to be afraid of. But be carefull, however, they can increase their power, and become two times, maybe even three times stronger."  
  
"Strange...All the powers are concentrated on one spot."  
  
"I've heard they would live in several villages, and each village had one dragonball. Scan for the dragonballs."  
  
"Also concentrated on one spot."  
  
"Aaah, that must be it. They are going to make a wish, of course. That will make it a lot easier for us. Get the warriors down to the planet, and give the nameks a good scare to start with."  
  
"I'll block the sun. That will do it. The warriors are now flying down."  
  
"Very well. Keep a lock on their power levels."  
  
"Ten times 600.000. I also have a lock on the other power levels."  
  
"Inform me if strange things happen."  
  
Ten creatures came down. The three special namek warriors and Vegeta powered up. Vegeta went super saiyan.  
  
"Something special happened! Power levels are now; two times 100.000, 200.000, and....this..that can't be...must be broken.."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"600.000.000."  
  
"That's a thousand times stronger than our warriors are!"  
  
The nameks were shooting first. Their blasts were all blocked, and didn't cause damage. vegeta took a little longer to power up. He shot several small, fast blasts, like a machine gun. Some hit. Cries came from the air. One warrior fell down already.  
  
"One of our warriors is down already. The others are weakened."  
  
"Call them back!"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Make a species scan on that peak. I don't think that's a namek."  
  
"Done. It isn't a Namek indeed. It's a saiyan."  
  
"Well well, I knew we would meet one some day. Yes, funny, at this exact place..."  
  
"What should I do now?"  
  
"Call my special men."  
  
"Done. They are coming."  
  
*door opens*  
  
"You called us."  
  
"Yes. I suppose you noticed the power level down here already. Deal with it. #1 and #2, keep him busy for a minute, and you, The warriors bowed. "Yes."  
  
"And take care. You know what happened to the last special men. Don't waste your strength, we know he is stronger than you are. I selected you for your abilities. Use them. And one other thing...I let #5 attack the planet Sylliana, and he got killed, because he wasn't carefull. If you need warriors for distraction, call us and we'll send them. We have enough of them.  
  
"We will take care. You can count on us."  
  
Vegeta waited after the nine warriors fled. That couldn't be all. The air was still balck. Would the three lords come themselves now?  
  
Four men landed. Vegeta was slightly surprised. No big, overgrown warrior, but small men, even smaller than him. But he knew he didn't have to judge a warrior by his seize (he was the living proof)  
  
But their power levels were also not very special. Two times 1.000.000, and the other two 50.000 each. Didn't they read his power level in the space ship? These guys didn't stand a chance! Whatever, let's do this quickly..  
  
Two men attacked him. They both were looking like cats, in a human form. Vegeta easily blocked them, the Nameks were charging. Vegeta tried to hit the cats back, but now he noticed the cats were very fast and agile, he couldn't hit them. They dodged him. He kept going, but still wasn't succesfull.  
  
The other two, small lizard men, with a very long tail and large snakeyes, didn't attack, but just stood there.  
  
"And, who will go first...you may go, #4."  
  
"Thank you, #3."  
  
"And watch out for flying frogs."  
  
#4 grinned.  
  
"I won't make the same mistake#3 and #4, you know what to do." #4 charged. A yellow glow appeared around him. The cats noticed it. They jumped away.  
  
"Yeah, flee you cowards" vegeta yelled at them, not noticing what the lizards were doing.  
  
"Change...NOW!!"  
  
The yellow beam hit Vegeta. Mikki yelled, so did Vegeta. The beam disappeared.  
  
(Ok, as you'll probabely will know, they exchanged bodies. I'll call #4 in Vegeta's body #4, and Vegeta in #4's body Vegeta)  
  
#4 shook with his head, a little faint. "Vegeta! Are you allright? Did he hurt you?" "No...no, he didn't hurt me. I'm fine, very fine." "Hey, look what the enemies are doing!"  
  
#3 was already attacking Vegeta. Vegeta screamed, and tried to block, but this body was slower and weaker. The cats joined #3. Vegeta yelled. He tried to escape, but #3 grabbed his tail and pulled him back.  
  
"Why would they do that? They are fighting among themselves!" "Maybe he did something wrong." #4 smirked.  
  
"Somebody help! Mikki! Camen!" Vegeta leapt away. The cats followed him. He landed on a Namek house. He leapt another time and landed in the middle of the Nameks.  
  
"Hey. He knew our names."  
  
The cats didn't follow Vegeta anymore, they jumped back. Vegeta found himself in other trouble. The Nameks.  
  
"Wait. Let me deal with him." #4 stepped forward and charged. "No!! Anybody listen! He.. " #4 grabbed his neck. Vegeta tried to free himself, but the grip was too strong. Just before #4 could kill Vegeta, someone grabbed his arm. It was Camen. "Wait, don't kill him. Maybe we can get information from him." #4 smirked and waited a few seconds. Than, he pulled Vegeta's mouth open, grabbed his tongue, and pulled it out. Vegeta screamed. #4 squeezed his jaw, breaking it. After that, he gave Vegeta to Camen. "I don't think he will say so much now, but you may have him." Camen looked at him in disgust. "Where did you do that for?" "He's the enemy. Take him away."  
  
Camen took Vegeta to the ship. Mikki followed him. She was a little pale by what she had seen. Vegeta was moaning of pain, but he wasn't able to say anything. "I don't think we can interrogate him now... Poor creature. I know he's evil, but why do something like that?" "That was mean of Vegeta."  
  
#4 was waiting, looking at what the others did. So did the Nameks. #3 contacted the ship.  
  
Camen was searching for some bandages, Mikki held Vegeta. Vegeta tried to gesture to her everything was wrong. She didn't get it. "Stay still! Camen gets some bandages. You look pretty messed up. You know, you should concider good side.." Vegeta moaned. "Maybe some healing first. Wait, lets make a deal. If you help us and become good, I'll heal you." Vegeta nodded quickly. "Now, there she goes..." Vegeta closed his eyes. Nothing happened. "Damn...it doesn't work. I'm so sorry. It doesn't always work..I'll try again when I have new energy. Vegeta growled. Why now? He got up. "Hey! Stay here!" Vegeta ran out the door. "Camen! He runs!"  
  
#4 powered up. The Nameks were surprised when he turned around. "Doesn't this look like a Deja vu?" His Ki-ball shattered one house. The children and adults ran away in time. "What are you doing?" "Getting the dragonballs. You weaklings are no match for my strength." "How...how can that be?! I have read your mind! How could I have been wrong?" His words were cut off when #4 picked him up and threw him on a house. The cats joined in again.  
  
Mikki followed vegeta and saw what was happening. She shrieked. She saw Vegeta , beating up Nameks, helped by the cats... "Vegeta! No!" She wanted to stop him, but someone stopped her. "You damn lizard, let me go! I must stop him!"  
  
#3 looked at a Namek warrior and charged. Vegeta noticed it. He jumped away, right between #3 and the Namek. #3 just shot the beam. Vegeta waited for them to exchange bodies, so he could talk." #3 put his hand before his mouth, stopping the beam. "Trying to be the smart guy? This is not the way it works, pal!" #4 picked him up. Vegeta struggled. Mikki grabbed #4. "What are you doing! Stop this!" #4 threw Vegeta away and picked up Mikki. "Should I crush that shield first, or your skull?" Mikki pulled back in her shield, crying.  
  
Vegeta landed in a bush, where two Namek kids were hiding. One was healing the other. Vegeta grabbed his hand and put it on his head. The Namek kid tried to pull his hand back. Vegeta shook his head. "Djandi, I think he wants you to heal him." "Why should I..." "He may be on our side. He is the one the others were beating up." "Let's give it a try." He healed Vegeta. Even his tongue grew back. "Finally, I can talk! You won't regret this, I am not evil! One of the enemies exchanged bodies, he is in my body now, and I am in this one!" "So you are the saiyan?" "Yes!" Vegeta heard Mikki screaming. "Wait! My turtle." he leapt out the bushes and bit the leg of #4 (or is it his own leg? Damn body changes) It didn't even hurt #4. He grabbed Vegeta, threw him in the air, and shot a Ki-blast at him. Vegeta landed again near the bush, heavily burned and unconscious.  
  
Djanid healed him again. They looked up when they heard Mikki screaming when #4 crushed her shield and skull at once. The screaming stopped. She was dead.  
  
Camen looked in disgust and fear at the battle. That wasn't Vegeta, he knew that by now. But what could he do? He had no strength! The dragonballs... If the enemy would get them, everybody would be doomed.  
  
He sneaked to the village. He had experience with sneaking around and staying unnoticed. And besides, the cats and #4 were too busy with having fun with the Nameks. They didn't really care about thedragonballs now. He grabbed a dragonball and got it back to the ship. And another one, and so on, until he had all seven of them. He had to hide them... But he also realized it would be only a matter of time before someone would find them.  
  
Two Namek kids sneaked into the ship, and a lizard. "Camen? Are you still here?" Camen looked at the lizard. "I'm not giving the dragonballs! I'll defend them with everything I've got, including my own life!" "Camen, I'm Vegeta! We exchanged bodies!" Camen gasped. "Vegeta? That explains..." "You have the dragonballs? Did I hear that right?" "Yes." "Great! The first thing we do, is wishing my body back!" "How do they work?" "We know the password!" The Namek kids cried at once.  
  
Because the darkness, nobody noticed the first sigms when the dragon was called. When the dragon appeared, everbody stopped right where they were. Djandi quickly made the first wish. Vegeta closed his eyes. "I'll grant the wish." Vegeta opened his eyes. He was back in his own body, in the Namek village. He grabbed one cat, and crushed his head. The other cat got the point and leapt away. #3 growled. "I'm still there." "So, am I, behind you." The next moment a Namek shot him. #4 ran away, but Vegeta caught him in time, and broke his coral spine, instantly killing him.  
  
The enemies were gone, one escaped and went back to the ship.  
  
The village was littered with dead bodies, the houses heavily damaged or destroyed. Djandi made the second wish. Every victim of their enemies was back to life, every damaged restored. "What should be the third wish?" "Save it for later. It might be useful later." The dragon disappeared.  
  
Camen and the Namek kids ran down to explain what exactly had happened, and that Vegeta wasn't evil. Vegeta walked to Mikki, who still was hiding in her shield. "Hello. All is safe here." Mikki peeked out her shield, yelled, and pulled back. Camen picked her up, and explained her too what happened. Mikki's head slowly appeared. "He is ok?" "Yep. he is." She looked at Vegeta. "That creature broke you jaw....So you wouldn't talk." "Yes. Please don't remind me on that, it has been painfull." "I'm sorry I couldn't heal you." "Never mind. We are fine now." "And one more thing. You have to thank Camen now. He has been useful after all. He got the dragonballs." Vegeta realized that was true. He sighed deep. "You're right." Mikki was surprised when she heard him saying that.  
  
"#1 returned. The rest is dead. And they have called the dragon."  
  
"Damn it. Seems we have to go down for ourselves."  
  
"Not now. Let's prepare ourselves first."  
  
"Hey, look, the sky!"  
  
Everybody looked up. The light returned, the sky was back to normal. The nameks were relieved and cheered. Mikki laughed. Vegeta didn't even smile. He knew the worst had yet to come.  
  
"We are ready. Open the doors. We are getting down."  
  
"Hey, stop partying, you fools!"  
  
The nameks stopped when Vegeta cried that. "The three lords still have to come! You'd better hide!" The elder nodded. "We must be careful." They buried the dragonballs under Vegeta's ship and in the village.  
  
A few Namek kids were helding a frog race, whose frog was the fastest. They cheered and laughed, until one lizard-like foot crushed one of the frogs. The kids looked up. The creature was awful. It had a long tail, a white skin, and purple on its head. A creature they had only heard of in tales of older Nameks. They screamed and tried to run away. The creature grabbed one of the kids, and let the rest run. The child cried, and begged for mercy. "Stop acting so pathitic, you little Namek! I only want you to bring a message from me to the Saiyan. Tell him that he has to come to the mountain, there, in the west. There I'll be waiting for him, with the other two. There we will fight, and kill him. Tell him that!" The child nodded, his eyes full of tears. The creature dropped the child. He ran away.  
  
Vegeta was training under extra gravity when someone was bashing on the door. Vegeta put the gravitation back to normal and opened. A namekchild, crying, was standing there.  
  
"A creature...it grabbed me..and I had to tell you you had to come to the mountain. They would kill you there...It was just like Furiza...like the adults told me.." Vegeta pushed him aside and looked at the mountain. "So they want to fight, huh? There we go...That the best may win. And that will be me." He flew away, already powering up to super saiyan. 


	5. the three lords!

He could feel three horrible power levels indeed. This would become dificult, Vegeta realized. He landed on the top. There were three creatures waiting for him there. Three of the same kind as Furiza, but much stronger than Furiza had been.  
  
"So there you are."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"A true saiyan. Always willing to fight."  
  
"I could have know another changeling would make a organisation like he had."  
  
"And not just any changeling. Relatives. Let me introduce myself. I am Meloran. I was his mother. They are Kalya, and Femi, his wife and daughter. Three generations, all related to him. Funny, huh? Now we have a chance to finish his job."  
  
Vegeta was surprised. he never knew Furiza had a wife and daughter! And the three lords appeard to be woman!  
  
"And one more little surprise. Female changelings are much stronger than males, as you'll have noticed already. By the way, didn't Furiza crush you the last you fought on Namek? I remember you. Yes, you are Vegeta, the saiyan prince. Well, what a joke. An ex-slave"  
  
Vegeta growled. "I became may times stronger since I fought Furiza."  
  
"You'd better. Otherwise you wouldn't be a challenge after all."  
  
Vegeta powered up and went SSJ2.  
  
"Oh look. there is more power. Girls..."  
  
They all powered up.  
  
Vegeta prepared for an incoming attack.  
  
But they didn't attack. They were waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
Vegeta got a little nervous by this, but regained his calmth. If he had to start, fine.  
  
He charged to shoot a final flash. Meloran, Kalya and Femi finally moved, forward. Vegeta didn't have the time for a full charge, so he shot what he got already. It hit Femi, the weakest of the three. She had several scratches and some cuts, but wasn't hurt very severe. Vegeta flew around, the three on his heels, wondering how he could attack them. He didn't have the time to charge, and he couldn't fight them hand to hand all at the same time. He quickly shot some destructo discs. None of them hit target. He coud barely avoid the death ball Kalya fired. He realized he would need more strength, and speed to attack! He could power up, but he would need time. How?  
  
Femi stopped in her pursuit. A little tiny blast had scratched her tail. Another warrior trying to attract her attention? She looked down. Only a turtle, some grass and a few insects. While she was distracted, she didn't see the destructo disc coming from behind, shot by Vegeta. It cut her foot off. She shrieked. "You fool! That's what you get when you are distracted" Meloran cried. Femi growled in anger and landed. Mikki was trying to keep her power level low, to stay unnoticed. Femi tried to recover from the pain. Mikki got an idea. She always got some things hidden in her shield, for if it come in handy. She grabbed a little jar with salt and slowly crawled to Femi. Femi was still grumbeling. Mikki came closer and threw the salt into the wound. Femi shrieked again. Mikki ran away as fast as she could, and hid in a bush.  
  
Vegeta smiled when he hsaw what happened. Pretty smart move. That gave him an idea.  
  
He flew down, and while he flew close over the ground, he grabbed some sand and flew up. He hoped that old trick he used on Namek before, would work. He flied up, Meloran and Kalya followed him, flying under him. He threw the sand down, right in their eyes. They had to stop and rubbed in their eyes. Vegeta landed and continued powering up. But after three seconds someone kicked him in his back with one foot. "Surprise!" I'm back." Femi landed on her single foot. Vegeta smirked. Kalya and Meloran had removed the sand from their eyes, and also landed. "Face the music, Vegeta. There's nowhere to go."  
  
The three Namek warriors also went to the mountaintop when they had heard the children. They saw Vegeta fighting them.  
  
"They are exactly like Furiza."  
  
"We can't fight them. They are way too strong."  
  
"Look, he is trying to power up. But the changelings won't let him. He needs some time. Let's distract them for a minute. We must do something."  
  
"HEY! You there, you ugly ones! We challenge you! Furiza already had difficulties with beating Nameks, so we guessed three woman couldn't even do the job!"  
  
Meloran, Kalya and Femi turned around and saw the three Namek warriors.  
  
"Are you trying to make us laugh?"  
  
"Come here and get us!"  
  
"With pleasure!"  
  
The three ran to the Nameks to attack them. The nameks flied away and threw some ki-blast, hoping to slow them down.  
  
Vegeta knew the Nameks were trying to distract the changelings. He flew away from them, to attaract less attention when he would power up. He landed behind another mountaintop and resumed powering up.  
  
All the other Nameks felt the powers, and knew what was happening. Several adults flied off to the mountain to help. Only the children, the elders, and a few of the adults stayed in the village. 97 Nameks in total went to the mountain.  
  
Femi had already chased down one Namek warrior, and ripped both his arms off. He grew them back. "Oh yes, almost forgotten. You guys can regenerate. Now than, regenrate this!" She grabbed his head and pulled it off. After that, she threw it to another warrior, and hit his chest with it. He cried in fear and disgust when he saw what was thrown at him. Femi laughed. Meloran smirked. "Humor like her father had."  
  
Kalya looked at the other mountain. A power there was increasing. The next moment she was surprised by an attack by a horde of Nameks.  
  
Mikki looked at the battle. The Nameks were being slaughtered. Femi invented new, sarcastic ways to kill her victims, and had much fun. Mikki felt she had to throw up, but she didn't. She shot some Ki-blasts, but they were so weak the changelings didn't even notice them. She also tried to heal Nameks, but mostly they were dead already. The number of living Nameks was lowering fast.  
  
Vegeta could feel the Ki's burn out. He pulled harder to increase his power level. He was almost there.  
  
Only ten Nameks were left. They tried to fly away, as far as possible from the mountain where vegeta was powering up, hoping to lead them away. Femi, already covered in blood, was excited. "Please, let me have those last ones." "Go ahead. They are yours" Meloran said smiling. She liked her grand daughters bloodlust.  
  
Femi chased them, shot some small Ki-blast. "Come on, let me see how fast you can go!" The Nameks knew she was playing with them. That was good, in that way they stretched time. The splitted up, flying in other directions. A beam penetrated the chest of one namek. "One down, nine more to go." The other nine Nameks were hit by fireballs. Femi stopped and yelled. "Mom! I was having fun! Why did you do that?" "Idiot! can't you feel that power level increasing? They were distracting us! Let's get the saiyan, before it's too late!"  
  
Vegeta could feel the last Ki's disappear. He hoped the changelings were not too close, otherwise he might not reach the next level.  
  
They were closening fast. "Hey, saiyan! Too late! We're here!"  
  
Mikki had followed them. She could feel Vegeta was just a few seconds away from the next level.  
  
"Hey, you creeps. I'm here too! Look at the birdie!" She floated down before their eyes and put her ... on het forehead. "Solarflare!" Vegeta smirked, and finished his power up. He became SSJ4.  
  
The three changelings regained their sight. Kalya screamed when she saw Vegeta and felt his power level. "Unbelieveble! Look! A mix of an ape and a man!" Vegeta grinned. "That's right! This is the ultimate level! Take a good look, this is the last time you'll see it, and the last time you'll see anything anyway!" "Oh geez, what overconfident. Give a saiyan some power and he'll think he's invinceble." Kalya attacked him. "Mom! Don't!" She didn't listen to her daughters cries. Vegeta grabbed her tail, smashed her on the ground, charged and blasted her. She was hurted severely. Vegeta grabbed her neck so she couldn't flee and stuck his fingers in her eyecasses, making her blind. She shrieked. Vegeta whiped the blood off his clothes, charged again, and killed her.  
  
Femi wanted to help her mother immediately, and Meloran stopped her. Don't let her sacrifice be for nothing." "No! We can't let her die!" "Power up, or you'll suffer like she's doing now!" Meloran already had transformed to her final form. Femi swallowed hard, and also transformed. She could hear her mother cry out for the last time. She clenched her fists. "He's gonna pay." "Yes he will. Don't think this is easy for me. But we can't afford any mistakes anymore."  
  
Vegeta noticed their power increase. He was surprised. He had never seen the final stage, only heard of by Goku. So that was it.  
  
"And the trio is down to two" Vegeta said, smiling."You will pay. In blood, and in pain. Much pain. And with your life." "Come and get it."  
  
Meloran gave Femi a sign. The both launched a destructo disc. Vegeta dodged them. Both changelings moved their hands. The discs returned. Vegeta realized they direct them. He tried to avoid, but avoiding two discs was hard. They came from two sides, when he avoided the first, he would hit the other. "Yes, monkeyman, fly, dance, run! Show us what you can do!" Vegeta dived in a lake. The discs followed him. He flew close over the ground. They followed. One of them stopped, the other continued to pursuit him. Vegeta cursed. He couldn't see the second one. He looked behind him, and saw only one. When he turned his head, the second was right before him. He dodged, but not fast enough. It cut the side of his chest. Vegeta crushed on the ground. The second flew to him, ready to cut him in two pieces....and it stopped right above him. Vegeta looked at Femi. She had grabbed her head and screamed. She must have lost control. Vegeta got up and destroyed the disc. Femi stopped screaming. "My head....what happened?" Meloran looked worried at her granddaughter. "No time for a headache now." "It's over." "Let me do the job. He's weakened now."  
  
Meloran landed. Vegeta ran forward and attacked. Meloran blocked and also attacked. Femi clenched her fists en grinned. She ran forward and joined in. Vegeta had a hard time blocking them both. Meloran kicked his stomach several times. Vegeta gave up some blood and crushed on a rock. Femi started shooting blasts, and hit him several times. Vegeta flew up to escape those blasts, but Meloran, already floating in the air, kicked him back to the ground. Vegeta cried out when another blast hit him. Femi stopped. Meloran landed next to her. "The poor saiyan. Lookslike he's broken." Vegeta got up, slowly. "I'm not beaten yet." Meloran laughed. "But you're beaten up. Do you really think you can beat us?" Vegeta growled. At that moment he began to feel stronger. His wounds closed. He was surprised, and looked if Mikki was around. He couldn't see her. But how could he be healed now? "What are you looking around? For help? Sorry, the Nameks are dead already. You're an alone, helpless, monkey." Vegeta smirked. "I don't think so. I haven't felt so good in a long time."  
  
Mikki was actually surprised when she saw Vegeta was healed. She was too afraid to show up and heal him. The two creatures would kill her when they saw she was helping him. She just concentrated and hoped her 'positive energy' would work on a distance. And, it did. But she just didn't know how.  
  
Meloran was also surprised. Vegeta didn't seem to be hurt anymore. She knew Nameks could have healing powers, but she hadn't seen one around! She saw Vegeta smirking, and narrowed her eyes. She would whipe that smirk off his face.  
  
Vegeta charged. So did Meloran. They both shot at the same time. The beams hit. Slowly, vegeta's beam moved towards Meloran. She put more power in it. It was equal now. Femi launched a fireball at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged, and leapt away, as far as he could. A huge explosion followed. The whole planet shruddered. Vegeta kneeled down on the ground and covered his face. After several minutes, it was finally over. Meloran was buried under the rocks. She threw them off her, and gestured to Femi, who was still floating in the air, to come down.  
  
"Listen. If we attack together, as a team, he won't stand a chance. If we attack seperated, it will become lots more difficult. So we attack as an team, right?" Femi nodded. "I'll go for a charge again. Fly up, and prepare for the double beam." "But I haven't practiced it yet! "Doesn't matter. It is very easy. Go now!"  
  
Vegeta was planning his next move too. He should attack the youngest first, she was the weakest, and harmed already. When he tried to attack one of them now, the other would interrupt him.  
  
Meloran charged again for another Ki-attack. She raised her hands above her head, formed a Ki-ball around them, put them together, and lowered them. She shot. Vegeta returned fire. The beams hit again. The powers were equal. Vegeta added some power. The beam was moving slowly, towards Meloran. Vegeta looked at Femi. She was charging too, in the same way as Meloran did. She shot, towards the beam of Meloran. Her beam melted with Meloran's beam, and made it stronger. Now the beam was moving towards Vegeta. He tried to push harder, to increase his power, but it wasn't enough. Together, they were stronger. The beam of Meloran and Femi got weaker. Femi stopped and grabbed her head. She yelled out. Vegeta was on the upper hand now. Meloran cursed at Femi. Femi tried to add her power again, but instead of that, she shattered the beams. Another huge explosion, that made Namek rumble. Vegeta was hurled away like a rag doll by the shock wave. He crushed on several rocks, before he stopped.  
  
When he could get up, he noticed his polse was broken. Meloran and Femi seemed to be unharmed. Vegeta didn't know how they did that.  
  
"Femi! What's wrong with you!" "I'm sorry! I really couldn't help it!" "You should go to a doctor! This could have killed us!" "Hey, look at the monkey. I think he's hurt! His polse!" Meloran grinned. "Handy."  
  
Vegeta prepared for an incoming attack. Both Meloran and Femi ran forward and start handto hand. Vegeta had only one arm to defend himself. Meloran kicked him right in his face and stomach. Vegeta resisted the pain. He couldn't let the same thing happen as a few minutes before. At that point, Meloran and Femi yelled at the same time now. Vegeta escaped. He wondered what was going on with them. Did they have some kind of disease?  
  
Meloran growled. "This is not a normal headache! Who is doing this?" She looked at Vegeta. "Not the saiyan....wait.." She closed her eyes. "There. It's over. Let me see..." She looked around. "Where are you hiding?"  
  
Vegeta was wondering now where she was talking about. Paranoid? However, he charged. She wasn't watching him now. He aimed at Femi and shot. She turned around, and reacted immediately, so did Meloran. It was, again, two against one. And again, a headache struck Femi. She cursed loudly. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!" Meloran shot a Ki-blast at the ground, making large clouds of dust, taking Vegeta's sight away. The next moment, she shot at a hill top near. Vegeta heard someone cry, faintly. He ran to the direction where he heard the noise coming from. Meloran just stood there and let him go.  
  
Vegeta cried out in surprise when he saw who was laying there. Camen, laying in his own blood, barely alive. "What were you doing here! You are dying...no.." He kneeled down. "I thought...I helped you...My people have no power to fight...but...we have...other powers...the pain...." His voice fainted. Vegeta pushed his hand on Calmens wounds, to stop the bleeding. Where was Mikki? "Hold on." "Sorry...I can't. Vegeta, stop waisting your time with trying to save me...Don't save me...I don't want to...and don't wish me back with the dragonballs..." He smiled. "I have family to go to. You know, we had some things in common. Wife..children....But mines were killed....never mind... First....Don't let my life experience be waisted...my powers...my thoughts...take them..." "What?!" Calmens hand glowed. He put his fingers on Vegeta's temple. "Take it..use it...along with the energy I have left....You'll need it." A bright flash blinded Vegeta for a few seconds. When he regained his sight, he saw Camen had disappeared.  
  
"Well, monkey? A little sad about your friend?" Meloran and Femi grinned. Vegeta touched his polse. It was healed. The energy must have done this. He had one chance left. This time he couldn't blow it. But how to do it now? The previous two attempts didn't work very well. His head felt strange. He knew new things...strange experiences he had never seen or felt before...That must have been where Camen was talking about.  
  
"Ah, monkey is ready for the third round!" Femi licked her lips.  
  
Vegeta leapt, like a cat, high in the air. He gabbed Femi's tail, and pulled her close to him. He grabbed her arms with his other hand. "Try to hit me, Meloran! And kill your grand daughter!" Meloran squeezed her lips. "You think I'm helpless now?" She charged for a heavy blast. "Granddmama, what are you doing!" "Don't worry!" She shot. Vegeta threw Femi away from him, right into the blast. She screamed, the last time in her life. She dropped on the ground, dead. "So she didn't have to worry?" Meloran smirked. "We all have to make sacrefices, don't we?" "Sounds like Furiza's mother. Can't miss it." Vegeta smirked. Meloran shot a destructo disc. She directed to Vegeta. "Wanting to die like your son?" Vegeta flied away, dodging it. "I won't make the smame stupid mistake!" "Whatever." He launched another destructo disc, destroying the one of Meloran. "Do I feel that right? I think you'll run out of energy soon. And shooting your own grand daughter is quite a desperate act, huh?" Meloran stretched her tail, and grabbed Vegeta's neck with it. "Got ya!" Vegeta grabbed her tail and squeezed. She yelled and tried to pull her tail back. Vegeta didn't let the grip go. He whirled her around above his head and smashed her on the ground. Vegeta grabbed her arms and pinned her down "Should I kill you like your daughter in law, or invent a new way?" Vegeta looked at her, angrily. Meloran yelled and turned her head away. She tried to grab her head. Another headache, caused by Vegeta's anger. Vegeta made it quick. He penetrated her chest with his fist. charged, and let it explode. The explosion covered him in purple blood.  
  
He tried to clean his face with the remains of his shirt and sat down next to the corpse. They were dead. 


	6. after fight...

The remaining Nameks cheered when he came back to the village. Mikki also appeared to be there. She was injured by one of the shockwaves caused by the explosions, but managed to get to the village. Vegeta wasn't in a happy mood. All he wanted was to get the dirt off him, lay down, and sleep.  
  
The nameks called the dragon for the last wish. They wished for all the damaged caused by the three lords to be undone, except for the death of Camen. The wish was granted.  
  
While the nameks were partying, Vegeta went to his bed in the ship, but he couldn't sleep. The memories of Camen bothered him. And not just memories, even things of his personality were inside him, and were in conflict with his own personality. Camen had been a totaly different person than he was, this couldn't fit. But he had accepted it from Camen, and he couldn't put it away anymore.  
  
When he, after several hours and some sleeping tablets managed to get asleep he had dreams about those memories, mostly unpleasant ones. This caused him to wake up early. He didn't get up, but stayed in his bed. In the late morning, Mikki enetered his room. "Vegeta? Are you there?" "Yes. What do you want?" "Do you miss Camen?" Vegeta didn't answer. Mikki climbed on his bed. "I do. But he'll be happy in the afterlife." Vegeta closed his eyes. "Vegeta? What's wrong?" "Nothing...just...nothing.." "No, you're lying. tell me." "None of your business."  
  
The elder entered the ship. "Hello? Anybody here?" Vegeta pushed Mikki aside, got up, and walked out his room. "Here I am." "I wanted to thank you for destroying the villains. Without you they would have captured the dragonballs." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, but didn't answer. The elder looked at him, curiously. "Strange.." he muttered. "Vegeta, maybe its my imagination...but...in some way I can sense Camen inside you." Vegeta sighed and turned away. "Am I right?" "He gave me his memories before he died." "Can't you handle them? You seem so..distracted." "I'm fine." "I advice you to go back to the planet where he came from and rest for a while. Maybe that can help to give it a place in your mind." The elder left the ship. vegeta sighed again. Go back to Sylliana....  
  
He left after two days and traveled back. Mikki noticed something was troubeling him, but she didn't ask. After eight days they were back.  
  
The villagers were excited to see the ship return.  
  
Many were sad about Camen's death. Vegeta excused himself and said he prefered to be alone. He got back into the ship and closed the door.  
  
Later, that day, someone knocked on the door. Vegeta first didn't answer, but the knocking continued. Finally, he opened the door. It was Fuji. "What do you want?" "Did Camen said, or do anything before he died?" "Like what?" "About his memories...or experiences.." "He gave them to me." "Really?" "Why do you ask?" "It's an old custom here. Before someone dies, he gives the memories to someone else. Some persons carry the memories of many generations with them! It wouls have been a loss if Camen hadn't done this. But it must be difficult for you to have them." "Yes." "I can help you handle them." "I don't need help. Vegeta wanted to close the door. Fuji stopped him. "Yes, you DO need my help. I can see it. You can't handle them. You try to push them away, to hide them, and to forget them. But that's not the way you must handle this! Camen trusted you, when he gave you that, he wanted you to keep those memories, those parts of him, alive, not kill them. And by the way, I think some parts may be of great use to you!" "Tomorrow" Vegeta said, and closed the door.  
  
The next morning, Fuji knocked on the door, again. "Come out, Vegeta! You made a promise!" Vegeta got up, very slow. He felt exhausted; he did barely sleep last night. "I am coming. Give me a few minutes!"  
  
"Right, Vegeta. The first thing you need to do; stop pushing everything away. You're afraid for it. I know these..aspects, are not like you, but still... Otherwise it will crack you up. Maybe you'd better learn to use some of the abilities you got from him." "How?" "I'm a teacher. I can learn you move objects form a distance, for a start. Later maybe read someone's mind, and.." "I don't need that" vegeta interrupted him. "Just learn me to cope with this." Fuji sighed deep. "If that's what you want, I can't do much. That's a thing only you can do." Fuji left.  
  
Vegeta walked back to the ship. Fuji was afraid about one thing; deep in his heart he was afraid for Camen's parts inside him. He was afraid he would chage into something he hated, he would lose himself.  
  
He sat down on his bed. He could feel all the strange things floating around in his head. He resisted. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he didn't want this to be a part of him.  
  
Mikki popped up behind him. "Feeling better?" "No, worse." "Some breakfast?" "No."  
  
Mikki was really worried now. Vegeta refusing breakfast, that was something new. "Are you sick?" "No. Stop asking." Mikki stared at him for a while, wondering what was going on, and then left the room. Vegta got up and left the ship, he neede to get to a place where nobody could disturb him, he needed rest.  
  
Vegeta laid down under a tree where nobody could find him and closed his eyes. He had to relax, but he couldn't. Several sweatdrops appeared on his head. He made a low soft moan. "Fine" he whispered to himself. "I accepted it. I don't want to waste my life with an eternal headache. Let's face the music." He let the thoughts go. They floated around, freely. Vegeta clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes. He moaned again. Everything reshaped, connected, and started to fit. It all got an own place. Vegeta finally started to understand everything, his mind hasn't been so clear for days. He re-opened his eyes and got up. He felt better now than he first did.  
  
When he came out the ship, he noticed the sun was down already; it was evening. Did that all take so long? He thought it was only a few minutes, but it was a whole day! He flew back to the village.  
  
Only a very few people were still outside, Mikki was one of them. She immediately noticed him when he landed. She ran to him and hugged him."You're back!" Yes of course I am. Hey, stop strangeling me!" "Where were you all that time?" "Geez, you act like I've been gone for days!" Mikki stopped. "You were!" "WHAT!" Mikki looked worried. "You have been gone for five days." Vegeta was silent for a few seconds. "I must have been unconscious or something...It took longer than I thought..It felt like a few seconds..." "Maybe you should go to a doctor." "No, Fuji first."  
  
An half hour later Vegeta had found Fuji, in his base. "Hello Vegeta. Haven't seen you in a few days. I heard rumors you were lost!" "I was. It's about Camen's memories. They got their place, but it felt it only took a few seconds. When I woke up it appeared to be five days. Is that normal?" "Completely. Feeling better now?" "I'm fine. I'm going back." "See you later."  
  
Vegeta sat before his ship, looking at the night sky. He wondered what to do. He wanted to stay here for a while. He needed some more time to recover from the fight, and now he had an extra bond to this planet. It had been Camen's birthplace. And Mikki loved this place. She needed some time to recover too. The first fight had been very heavy for her. Maybe she could train more here. He would see when it was time to leave again. But it was not now.  
  
Vegeta stayed for two years on the planet. He trained, and he trained Mikki. Her power level continued to rise. After that time, she was 5000. Vegeta was aware that he had abilities from Camen, but he didn't think that it was nessecary to work them out.  
  
After those two years, the time of rest was over....  
  
Kinda short now, will change :D  
  
Btw sorry for waiting so long, I had lost my files, but someone still had em!!! WIIII me all happy now ( 


	7. revival of saiyans

Disclaimer; Do you really think this is of the owner of DragonballZ? Mwahahahahaha.  
  
Chapter2  
  
All the time on the planet Sylliana, Vegeta was still aware of the reason why he had gone in space. And he knew he had to leave the planet some day.  
  
After two years he decided the time was there. he had trained for a long time, ready for another challenge. He would just travel around in space and find one. Mikki liked this place very much, but she was exited about going to new places and meet other people.  
  
Vegeta promised everyone to come back for a visit some day. They went back into space.  
  
Mikki looked at the stars. "Do you know where to go?" "No. I'll see. I guess soon some destination will come by." "Yeah" Mikki said dreaming.  
  
Vegeta didn't know where to fly to exactly; so many things had changed in space. New empires had risen, others were destroyed. Because he didn't belong to some planet, empire or kingdom, most people would leave him alone, also because some recognized him as the killer of the tree lords. In general, nothing special happened the next eight days. Mikki got bored. To keep her busy Vegeta put her to work, or trained with her. The ninth day something happened.  
  
While the ship was flying in a nevular, something bashed on the door. First, Vegeta thought it was a meteorite. But a few seconds later, it bashed again. And again. It annoyed him. "Mikki, will you look what's outside?" Mikki nodded, took a spacesuit, and opened the door. She was surprised. A little funny animal, just as big as she was, was floating right before their door.  
  
"Hello ma'am. Can I come in please?" "Eh...Ok..." "Thanks." He stepped in and closed the door. Mikki didn't stop staring at him. He looked a little ridicelous. It looked lie a kind of dog-rabbit hybrid. He had a very big nose, a small head with two very long, thin ears, like a dog, hanging. His arms and hands were small and thin, his feet were gigantic, like rabbit feet. He had a very long tail. He had a white coat, only the end of his ears and tail were blue. Mikki giggled a little.  
  
"Hey Mikki, what was the thing bashing on the door." "A visitor." "What?" Vegeta took a look and saw the creature. "Hi. I'm Djingdjing." "What were you doing outside? Where is your ship?" "I have no ship. Look, I have a belt here, it creates an oxygen shield around me, and I can fly myself with my board." He showed a thing that looked like a skate board without weels. "And what are you doing here?" "My board was damaged." "How can I trust you? Who knows..." "Hey pal, you can trust me! Maybe I can help you back later. You know, I know some people around on space stations and I know something about space charts, and maybe negociating with empires and.." Vegeta squeezed his mouth. "Do you always talk so much?" "Mwes." "Learn this first on this ship. Shut up." "mwk. mwright." Vegeta removed his hand. "You can stay here until we land somewhere. and one another thing. Don't call me pal!" "Sorry sirrr!" Vegeta mumbled something (Mikki guessed a curse) and walked back to his own room.  
  
"You seem nice." "So do you little lady." Mikki giggled and blushed. "Now lets see. I have to Repair my board. I'll look in my bag for the parts." He took the small bag from his back and opened it. He was searching, and threw several things out in hope to find his stuff. Mikki gazed at what came out that bag. A desklamp, lots of pencils, a block of paper, cd's, some clothes, postcards, some dishes, forks, knives, glasses, a small radio, a teddybear, a comb, a toothbrush....The heap of stuff grew larger. Mikki wondered how this could fit in that little bag. It was impossible! The volume of that stuff was way more than the volume of the bag! "How did you get that stuff in your bag?" "Oh, I'm good at packing." Djingdjing bowed deeper, He almost disappeared in his bag and kept digging. "I have it!" He held a tiny chip in his hand.  
  
Vegeta came back from his room and saw the mess. "What the hell did you do here!!!" "Ooops." "Clean this mess. NOW or I'll throw you out, including your stuff!!" "Eeep. Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Vegeta walked back and smashed his door. Mikki learned some new words again, she'd hoped never to use in her life.  
  
Djingdjing had an insane grin on his face. "But I have it anyway. Now let's get this stuff back." He took handsfull of stuff and threw it back in his bag. After ten minutes he was gone. "Finally! Now, the chip.." He looked around. "Where is it?" "I don't know." "Damn...I think...I have thrown it back per accident." Mikki laughed out loud.  
  
Djingdjing didn't search again, he would repair his board later. He helped mikki cook. "Why do you need so much food? How many people are on this ship?" "Just me and Vegeta. But Vegeta has quite an appetite." "Ehr..I see."  
  
Vegeta came out his room for dinner. Djingdjing ate with them. "So, where are you guys heading for?" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "You are maintaining course in this direction?" "Yes." "I woulnd't do that if I were you." "Why not?" "A new empire has rosen there, a few years ago, with strong warriors. It's quite an history." "Tell me." "Right. Several years ago there was the star empire. They had several ways to recruit warriors to fight for them. They were geniuses, scientists, but no fighters at all. One day they had a very large group of new warriors, strong warriors. Nobody knew where they got them from. I have heard somebody saying that they had resurrected them, that those warriors had been floating in space for years, dead. It is possible, in space, your body doesn't decay. In fact, those bodies could even be thousand of years old! But I'm wandering off now. The warriors broke free, and destroyed the star empire within a week, and created a new empire. They conquer planets, killing its habitants and they destroy anybody coming on their territory!"  
  
Vegeta was listening carefully. "Do you know what their power levels are?" "The weakest were 1000, strongest were 40000, maybe some higher." Vegeta laughed out loud. Compared to the normal spacefolk, this was very strong. Stronger fighters were rare, he knew, but still, compared to him... "That will be no problem for me! I'm much stronger than that!" "Really?" Mikki nodded vigeriously. "Oh great! Strong fighters are very hard to find." "So we maintain course. I'll take care of this riff-raff."  
  
The next day they entered the new empire, according to Djingdjing. Vegeta was looking on the space charts. Djingdjing jumped on his shoulder. Vegeta tried to pull him off. Mikki giggled. "Hey what's wrong? Should I sit somewhere else?" "Yes. NOW!" "Eeeep. Ok." Djingdjing jumped on his other shoulder. "Better?" Vegeta growled low. Mikki was laughing. Djingdjing sensed it wasn't better and jumped off. "Calm down, pa...eh, Vegeta. I just wanted you to help with a few adjustments on the charts."  
  
The ship rumbled slighty. "Where did that come from?" Mikki looked out a window. "Ships. We're under attack." Vegeta grabbed Djingdjing. "Give me your belt." "Why?" "NOW!" "Eeeep. Here you are." Vegeta attached it around his waist, opened the door, and jumped out. A few shots were enough to destroy the ships.  
  
Vegeta got back into the ship. "Quite useful. Do you have more of these belts?" "Maybe. Let me take a look in my bag.." "Never mind. Not now. I don't want a mess here right now." "Right. By the way, we are getting close to the main planet. We can expect more attacks soon." "Hmm. Get those belts anyway. But try not to make such a mess!" "Yes sirrr!" Mikki gazed at him while he dug in his bag again. Even stranger items than before appeared. She hadn't even seen some things before in her life. After he had dug out a heap of stuff as large as Vegeta, he had found two other belts. "Eh, Djingdjing. Must I help clean up? If Vegeta sees this..." "Don't mind that." Djingdjing took handsfull of stuff and just threw them back into the bag. In ten minutes he was done. "Vegeta! Done!" Vegeta came to him and looked. "Good." "So, what's your plan?" "There will come a meteor in one day, and come close ot the planet. We'll hide the ship there and fly to the planet ourselves." ""We?" "You come with us. You seem to know some things about this empire. Might come in handy." Djingdjing wanted to refuse first, but when he saw Vegeta's look, he decided he'd better not.  
  
The meteor came, just like Vegeta said. Vegeta flew the ship there, and landed. They hid the ship between some rocks, and flew away, heading for the planet.  
  
Vegeta looked on the planet. They had landed in a large city. Once, there must have lived many people in it, a very advanced civilasation. But now there was nothing left but destroyed builings and broken engins. No signs of life here. Djingdjing climbed on Vegeta's shoulder. "Wow. Creepy. Do you know where those people are?" Vegeta was too occupied to pull Djingdjing off his shoulder. He concetrated. All the powers were concentrated in the west. "We go, by foot. Maybe they can notice us when we increase our power level."  
  
Vegeta was a fast runner. He carried Mikki under his arm, Djingdjing was still sitting on his shoulder. They reached another city. Vegeta stopped and walked slowly through the streets of the subburbs. "Silence. I can feel two people coming near." He hid in house.  
  
Two people walked down the street, talking.  
  
"He is quite worried about that ship."  
  
"But what exactly happened?"  
  
"It came in our territory, so we attacked it. One guy came out, and destroyed all the ships."  
  
"Nothing yet to worry about! I can destroy some ships too if I want. They are weak, a small Ki-blast can even make them explode. Where is that thing now?"  
  
"We don't know. It disappeared."  
  
"I think it left our space already."  
  
Vegeta could see them clearly now. Two humanlooking men, both black, unruly hair, and strong-build. He gasped when he saw they both had tails wrapped around their waist.  
  
"They are saiyans!" Mikki peeked out a window. "You told me they all were dead already." "I thought they were...but...yes, of course. They were resurrected. After Furiza destroyed our planet, many bodies must have been floating around." Djingdjing shivered. "WHAT! You are a saiyan too? HELP!" Vegeta squeezed his mouth. "Shut up. I'm not evil! They'll notice us when you keep screaming like that."  
  
"Kardor! Stop! Did you hear that too?"  
  
"Yes. It came from that house. Let's check it."  
  
Both saiyans sneeked into the house. Vegeta noticed them. "They noticed us."  
  
The saiyans opened the door and saw Vegeta. "Ah! An intruder! Surrender, or you'll die!"  
  
Vegeta raised one eyebrow and grinned. "Give it a shot." Kardor did. He hit, but it didn't even scratch Vegeta. "See? You are too weak to hurt me." The other saiyan pressed a button on his scouter. "I need reinforcements here! An intruder on our planet! He is very strong!" Vegeta grabbed his scouter and pulled it off. He threw it on the ground and put his foot on it, destoying it. "Now, weaklings. Tell me first, you are real Saiyans?" "Yes." "Well, what a surprise. Did anybody of you ever come in the palace of the king, on the real planet Vegeta, I mean." "No." "Well, I'll forgive you this time for not recognizing me."  
  
More Saiyans ran into the house. "Freeze!" Vegeta sighed. A small woman lowered her hands from the attack position. "You fools! You can't even see who that is?" Everybody lowered his hands. Vegeta laughed loudly. "Finally, someone who sees!" More saiyans recognized him. "I'm sorry sir. We didn't mean to attack you. We didn't recognize you." They bowed.  
  
Behinf Vegeta, Mikki was giggling. Djingdjing was hiding behind her, shivering and praying.  
  
The woman, who appeared to be the leader of this troop, was talking through her scouter now. "Sir, this is important. I would never disturb if it wasn't. It's about the intruder...No, we didn't destroy him..You'd never guess who he is. He survived. Furiza didn't destroy him....Yes, you guessed right...Of course, I'll bring him to you immediately."  
  
She turned to Vegeta. "Would you please follow me, sir?" Vegeta nodded.  
  
Mikki flew after Vegeta, carrying Djingdjing on her shield. The flew to the largest building in the city. It was a palace.  
  
Vegeta entered the palce through the main door. He came in a throne room. "It is really you!" Vegeta paralyzed. He knew that voice. "Father?" His father ran to him and hugged him. Vegeta was exited. He had expected to see his father ever again. "They have resurrected you too!" "Yes they did, but I didn't want to work for them. No more slavery. So, what have you been doing all the time? Furiza didn't kill you, I see." "Long story. To start with, no, Furiza didn't. I had to work for him. He also saved Nappa and Radditz." "Where are they now?" "Dead. By own mistakes." "Doesn't matter. Dinner is just served, you can tell me more there about your adventures." Vegeta hesitated. He could tell his father about his battles, his time in Furiza's organisation, but what about his time on earth? His father hated pacifists, fighters for good, and peace. He always said those things didn't belong to a saiyan. He sighed and walked to the table where the dinner was served.  
  
Vegeta ate in silence. "What's up? You don't say a thing. Tell me first all the things that happened since my death." Vegeta sighed deep. "First I served Furiza, had no other choice, he was stronger. Destroyed planets and stuff. And then, Radditz got himself killed; he went to earth to get his younger brother, Kakkarott." "Ah, the boy supposed to destroy earth." "Yes. But he didn't. He fell on a rock with his head and forgot his programming. He fought on the side of earth, was married, had a kid, had an earth name, Goku, and so on." "An untrue Saiyan." Vegeta swallowed hard. Great, his father hadn't changed. "Anyway, he fought Kakkarott and a Namek, Piccolo. Kakkarotts son also fought with them, that kid was quite strong. The Namek told him about the dragonballs, you can make any wish with them. Radditz send that information to me before he died." "Interesting."  
  
"I went there with Nappa." "You killed them?" Vegeta was silent for them, and continued, talking softer. "We arrived there after a year, Kakkarott had trained in the after life and was wished back, but it would take more time for him to get there. All the earth fighters were no problem for Nappa, also the Namek and the kid were easy...but then Kakkarott came. He had the strength of an super elite." "That's impossible! If I remeber correctly, he was third class! You killed him anyway?" Vegeta bit his lip. "No." "What?" "Our strengths were equal first, but then...his beam was stronger than mine...I transformed to beat him. Someone cut my tail off. Kakkarott used another very strong attack. After that his son transformed." His father sat there in silence. "Anyway, I got away in my ship, and planned to go to the planet Namek, because the Nameks could create dragonballs too...." Vegeta stopped for a while. "Furiza was there, an earthling and kakkarott's brat were there, the ginyuu force came. The ginyuu's beated the crap out of us, Kakkarott came at that point, killed them, but was beaten up too. The namek dragon got called, Earth Namek got back, I couldn't get eternal life. Furiza came, beated the crap out of us again, because he could transform several times, and he killed me." "What? But you seem pretty alive to me." "I got wished back with the earth dragon. Kakkarott was healed, and after he while, he transformed to a super saiyan." His father almost choked in his food when he heard that. "WHAT?! A thirdclass dog becoming a super saiyan? That should be impossible!" "He killed Furiza." His father gasped. "Now I was stuck on earth. After a while, everybody started trainig for other enemies who would show up in a couple of years. Me too, I still wanted to let Kakkarott pay...And I too became super saiyan..." Vegeta stopped again. Should he tell his father about Bulma too? He wouldn't understand...Love was concidered as a feeling for weaklings here...He knew it wasn't, but how to convince his father? And than android 18, and cell...He had lost battles, again. "You're silent again..." Vegeta shook his head and stood up. "Thing have happened, thing you wouldn't understand." "Tell them later. I'm looking forward to hear it." Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Come with me, I have to show something too." His father led him to a small chamber. Something was crying softly. "I thought you were dead...so..." Vegeta saw a small child, a baby laying. It had dark brown hair, the same as he and his father had. "His name is Tyllen...He is your half brother...but of course, now you're back, the birth rights...you are the first born." Vegeta was still looking at the child. A halfbrother... Then, he realized what his father said. "I don't want those rights." "What?" "I have better things to do." "Like what? You are a super saiyan.." "Beyond that." "Even better! With your new strength, we could conquer the whole universe! Everything could be ours, would be in our grasp!" "And that's just the thing I don't want." His father stared at him for a long time. "Why....What has happened to you?" "Much. I learned new things on earth, you know..." "They made you a weakling there." "You wanted to know what has happened? Ok, I'll tell you! First, during my training, I fell in love, my son was born. After the battle, where Kakkarott got killed, I stayed on earth, training more. Then the servants of a devil came, I became his servent too for more power, battle Kakkarott, who had just returned, and I learned one thing before I destroyed myself to save earth; There's more in life than kill! My wife and children are dead already, humans have a short life span. Kakkarott is gone too, but I'm not going back to my old life style! Can't you remember hell? Well, I can! And I don't want to go back there!" Vegeta was surprised himself by what he said. he had never thought he would admit it himself. "Yes, it's just like I said! THEY MADE YOU A WEAKLING!" "I'm not!!" "You couldn't even beat a third class! You are even lower than a third class!" That was it. Vegeta flew through the wall, away. 


	8. death comes to all of them...

While he was sitting on the roof of a flat, far away, another Saiyan landed next to him. "I heard everything." Vegeta looked at him. He looked like Goku, but it wasn't him. "Hello Bardock." "Is it really true Kakkarott killed Furiza?" "Yes." Bardock smiled. "I knew it." "Fine for you. Would you leave me alone, please?" "Of course."  
  
Five minutes after that, someone appeared behind him again. "Bardock, I said you had to leave me alone." "What?" Vegeta turned around. "Kakkarott! What are you doing down here?" "I had to tell you something. All those saiyans, they have to go back where they came from. King Yema is already preparing to pull all those souls back." "And what about the saiyans born after the resurrection?" "Eh...I don't know. All the souls who were resurrected...I guess new souls don't count." Vegeta was thinking about Tyllen. And his father. "So everything will be gone soon." "Yes, I just wanted to let you know. And one more thing. You did a great job with those three villains."  
  
Another Saiyan approached. "Ah, there you are! Bardock, we have been looking all over for you! And what the hell are you wearing now? You have to report to the king!" "Wha.." Vegeta covered Goku's mouth. "Go back to my father. He will come in a minute." "Yes sir." The saiyan flew back. Vegeta removed his hand. "What were you doing?" "Maybe you'll have see a little of the saiyan empire. It might me interesting to see where you came from." "And what was that man talking about?" "Oh, you look like Bardock. Not surprisong, he's your father." "What!!!" Vegeta grinned and dragged Goku with him.  
  
Bardock already had reported to the king while the saiyan was talking to Vegeta and Goku.  
  
Vegeta entered the throne room again. "Ah, there you are. We need to talk." "Not now. I brought some compagny. Kakkarott came down from the after life to say hi." Both the king and Bardock gasped. Goku walked into the throne room. "Eh. Hi."  
  
"Vegeta, what now?" He whispered. Vegeta didn't answer. "You said I was a weakling because I couldn't beat a third class. I suppose you concider yourself as a strong warrior. Try to beat him." Goku got a little nervous. "Why are you doing this" he whispered. "He called me a weakling because I couldn't beat you and because I fight on the side of good."  
  
Bardock sat down to watch this. He had never seen his son as an adult. But he had to admit, he looked like a great warrior.  
  
"Well, father, afraid? Go ahead and try!" "Fine!" He got up from his throne and charged. Goku powered up and became super saiyan. The king screamed. "That's impossible!" Vegeta grinned and became supersaiyan too. "And that's just level one! There are levels beyond this! Still wanting to fight?" His father growled. "You dogs. You both are. You're not a prince, you're a low class dog." He walked away. Vegeta didn't expect to hear that. It actually hurt him. Bardock still sat there, and clapped. "Hey son! That was amazing! You scared the king away!" Goku blushed a little. He had never seen his real father before, let alone getting compiments from him. Bardock got up and wanted to say more, but on that moment he gasped, grabbed his chest, and fell down. "It must have started!" Bardock gasped for air and moaned. Vegeta didn't pay attention to him and ran to his fathers room. His father was laying on his bed, also choking. "Well dad, this is goodbye. Yema is getting your soul back to the afterlife." "No...please...stop...this.." "I don't have the powers to stop this. Now you'll see why I don't want to destroy anymore. I don't want to spend an eternity with Furiza, his family, the ginyuu's and all that crap in hell." "No...I..won't!" Vegeta held his fathers hand. "If you would have gone through the same as I did, you would understand....Goodbye." His father pushed his hand away "No..You fool...." At that moment he closed his eyes. He was dead. Vegeta put his body on his bed and ran back to the throne room.  
  
Bardock hadn't given up yet. Goku was holding him, Bardock was still clenching his chest and gasping for air. "I...don't mind...to...go....I'm proud...of...what I've..seen." He smiled and disappeared. Goku sat still for a while. "I neder had expected that this would happen in my life." "Do you think I did? At least he was proud of you." "I'm sorry for you Vegeta." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say. "I must go back. You'll be fine?" Vegeta sat down. Goku stared at him, and teleported away.  
  
Vegeta woke up from his despair when he heard crying, very soft. Tyllen! He ran to the baby chamber. He was laying there, alive. A dead woman laid before the door. Vegeta guessed it was its mother. He picked Tyllen up, wrapped a sheet around him, and ran out the palace, the doomed place. He wanted to go away here as quickly as possible.  
  
Mikki had been following Vegeta on a distance all the time, and had witnessed everything. She carried Djingdjing on her shield, and kept him silent. When Vegeta ran away, it was hard for her to follow him, he was fast. but she managed to. They activated their belts and flew to the comet.  
  
Vegeta laid Tyllen on his bed and stared at him. What did he have to do with that baby? Tyllen was still crying. The noise was driving Vegeta almost crazy. He sat down on his bed. He felt like he had to cry too.  
  
Mikki and Djingdjing came in the ship. Mikki peeped in Vegeta's room. "Vegeta?" "What?" "Do you need help?" "I'm fine!" "Shall I take care of the baby?" No answer. Mikki walked into the room and picked Tyllen up. He neede a new diaper. They didn't have that on this ship, but they had some towels. She softly laid Tyllen on a table. Djingdjing watched her, and helped. Tyllen was still crying. Mikki looked for milk, and found some. Djingdjing tried to feed Tyllen, Mikki went back to Vegeta's room.  
  
Vegeta was lying on his bed and hiding his face in his pillow. Mikki climbed next to him. "Vegeta, I've heard everything...I feel sorry for you." "You don't have to! Go away!" Mikki sat down on his pillow. "No, I won't. I wanted to tell you your father wasn't true. You are the strongest one I've ever met, he just couldn't see it! I know it's bad to hear that from your father..but..but, just try to forget about that! There are others you care about you! I do!" "You don't understand it. It took such a long time to get over my losses, to get over the pain, to accept it...." "Your pride is hurt." "More than that." "You looked up your father. But now he rejected you." Vegeta sighed deep. "We'll get back to Sylliana? You need to rest, and we must decide what to do with Tyllen." "Whatever." Mikki jumped of the bed amd walked out his room.  
  
Djingdjing had finally managed to get Tyllen silent, and even sleeping. "How's Vegeta?" "Bad. I think we'll have to go back to Sylliana. What are you going to do now? Your board is repaired." "I know. But I think it's better to stay here for a while. I think you'll need some help the coming days." "That's nice of you. We are heading for Sylliana. It's a peaceful and quit planet." "Sounds great. I can use some rest too, after all that traveling."  
  
In the evening, Vegeta came out his chamber. Mikki and Djingdjing were asleep already.  
  
Vegeta looked at Tyllen. He was responsible for the baby now. He wondered what he should do. He never really had token care of a baby. Bulma always had token care for Trunks and Bra when they were so young. But she wasn't here now, so he had to do it. Maybe he could get a little help on Sylliana. And he couldn't travel around for the coming years, he couldn't let a baby hget in danger!  
  
Tyllen woke up and cried softly. Vegeta picked him up. He had to be hungry. Now, this was a good time to learn how to handle a baby. He had never thought in his life he would take care for a baby.  
  
In the kitchen he took some milk from the fridge and found the bottle Djingdjing had used to feed Tyllen. He poured some milk in the bottle and let Tyllen drink. Tyllen drank a little bit, and cried again. Now what? Oh yeah, he remebered. It had to be warm. He had seen Bulma doing this once. Warm it up in a pan with warm water. He warmed some water and put the bottle in it. He dripped some on his wrist. It was fine. This time Tyllen drank it without stopping. Mikki entered the kitchen. "You know too how to feed him?" "I learn quickly." "I didn't even ever expect that you would do that." "Oh yes? Why not?" Mikki smiled. "You know that too. That's a 'women's job' nothing for a warrior." Vegeta grumbeled. "And so what? He was crying! I hate crying babies!" Mikki laughed now. Tyllen was ready drinking. "A burp now. Tap on his back, not too hard." Vegeta did so. Tyllen burped, and gave up some milk. "Damn it! Now I have to wash myself! Great!" "That's normal. Get used to it." "How do you know this all? You are damn a ten year old turtle!" "I read books. And Djingdjing gave me some info and tips. He stays here a little while for help. Maybe he can give you some help with Tyllen too." "Oh great. Just when you think things can't get worse, it always appeares it can! I can take care of him myself." "Well...feeding him isn't the only thing. Changing is even a nastier job..." Vegeta walked out the kitchen. "I have beaten the greatest warriors, traveled through universe, saved earth and other planets, so why can't I raise a baby?!" "Well, fighting and raising are two diffe..." Her words were cut off when Vegeta closed the door of his bed room.  
  
Early in the morning Tyllen cried again. Vegeta managed to get out bed. Mikki was already looking at him. "I think he needs a new diaper." Vegeta mumbeled something, still half sleeping, and picked Tyllen up. He put him on the table. The smell woke him up from his half sleep. "Geez, what kind of milk did I feed him?" Tyllen had stopped crying and laughed. He tried to grab his own tail. "Now, lay still brat!" Mikki climbed on the table. "Need help?" Vegeta tried to take the diaper off. He softly cursed. "How did you put this thing on? Wait..." He lifted Tyllen up and pulled the diaper out. "New a new one." "Here, a towel." "What I'm supposed ot do with this?" "Fold it." "How?" "Wait, I'll show you." Mikki folded the towel. "Now, lift Tyllen's legs, only a little bit." Vegeta did, and Mikki put his new diaper on. Vegeta sighed. Maybe he should look after a woman on Sylliana to take care for Tyllen in his first years anyway. He went back to his room while Mikki was trying to get Tyllen back to sleep.  
  
Later that morning Tyllen cried again. Vegeta got up first again and gave Tyllen some milk again. This time it was a lot easier already, he knew now how to do it. Mikki peeked at him, but didn't let him notice she was awake already. She Vegeta was very uncertain about the baby, and she thought it was better if he got used to it. She knew he was able to take care of Tyllen. He had to learn a few things maybe, but that wasn't the point. Did he want to take care for Tyllen? He was still standoffish towards Tyllen.  
  
One hour later Mikki and Djingdjing showed up too. Tyllen needed another diaper change. Mikki quickly hid in her chamber and dragged Djingdjing with her. He gestured him to be silent. "Maybe if he learns to take care for Tyllen for himself he will be less surly to Tyllen. And I know he can take care." "And if he don't know how?" "He is too proud to cry for help. He will find his own way to do it."  
  
Mikki was right. Vegeta first quickly looked around for Mikki or Djingdjing, but couldn't find them. He sighed deep, but he didn't want Tyllen to keep crying. He exactly remebered how Mikki did it, and it wasn't so difficult as he thought first. It even seemed easy, almost like he had done this several times before. (Some strange memories popped up in his head. Camen? Would he have token care of his infant children himself too? Was that it?) Tyllen had stopped crying and laughed. He had caught his own tail and suckled it. Vegeta pulled it out his mouth, and Tyllen started crying again. Vegeta moaned and picked Tyllen up, hoping he would stop crying. Tyllen did. He had discovered something much more interesting than his own tail; Vegeta's hair. He grabbed it and put it in his mouth. Vegeta tried to pull his hair away and pul Tyllen own hair in his mouth. But Tyllen wasn't interested in his own hair. Vegeta's hair was more interesting. Vegeta put him back on the table. Tyllen was looking sad already, and almost crying again. Vegeta lifted him up again. Anything but crying. He sat down and put Tyllen on his lap. "There. And now be silent." Tyllen looked at him, a little curious. He still wanted to grab Vegeta's hair. He crawled up Vegeta's chest. Vegeta noticed he had quite some strength, despite he was an infant. Still, he was weaker than Trunks had been at birth, probabely because he was a full saiyan and his parents were weaker at the time of the conceiving. Every time he tried to climb on Vegeta's shoulder when Vegeta pushed him down, until he was too tired. He fell asleep, lying on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta didn't remove him, afraid he would start crying again. He sat very still. He was very tired, he had barely slept. The memories and Tyllen had kept him awake. He fell asleep too now.  
  
Later, he woke up because Tyllen had woken up already and had managed to grab his hair. He was suckling on it. Vegeta pushed Tyllen down to his lap. He heard Mikki giggling. "Hello, Vegeta. You have been sleeping for almost four hours. Tyllen had woken up ten minutes earlier. He had been playing with you hair all that time." "I think I need to wash it." "Yeah, by the way, Tyllen needs a bath too." "Oh, joy, joy" Vegeta said sarcasticly. "Oh, come on, it isn't so bad. You know what, I'll fill something with water with the right temperature, and you wash him." "Can't you.." "Sorry, no. I don't know how. And by the way, Tyllen seems to like you most." The first part was a lie, the second not. But Vegeta agreed he would wash Tyllen anyway.  
  
Vegeta undressed Tyllen and put him in the tub Mikki had found. Tyllen played with the water while Vegeta tried to wash him with a wash cloth. He didn't exactly how to do it, and was uncertain. Tyllen grabbed the wash cloth from his hands and started examening it. Vegeta took a new one and finished bathing.  
  
While he dried Tyllen and dressed him, Tyllen was still examening the wash cloth. He stretched his arm and put it in Vegeta's hand. Vegeta put it aside and carried to the mainroom, and put him on the floor, on a sheet so he could play a little and someone could watch him.  
  
Vegeta douched himself. When he came back, twenty minutes later, Tyllen crawled to him, laughing. Mikki had been right. Tyllen liked him. He even whiped his tail a little bit. It looked stupid, like he was a little dog, and it made Vegeta smile, for the first time since they had departed from the planet.  
  
The following two days sometimes Vegeta took care for Tyllen, sometimes Mikki and Djingdjing. Vegeta felt reluctant towards Tyllen, He was not used to babies, and he still couldn't get used to the idea he was his half brother, but sometimes Tyllen managed to make Vegeta curl his lips into a faint smile.  
  
The fourth day Tyllen didn't cry at all, he was very silent. He didn't even crawl around. Vegeta noticed he was also quite pale. He got worried. There wasn't a doctor to help Tyllen, and didn't know what he had. That night Tyllen cried again, and barely stopped. Vegeta was a little relieved Tyllen wasn't so silent, but he had to be in pain. Why wasn't this ship faster?  
  
The next afternoon they reached Sylliana, to everyone's relief.  
  
Tyllen just had a simple infection, and he was cured in two days. He stayed in the sickbay during those days, so Vegeta could spend his time alone. He used that time to rethink what happened and trying to make a decision, what should he do? Making a decision was hard. Very hard. Somehow, he couldn't cope with it. How could he raise a child?  
  
He came back. Tyllen was healed, he seemed to be quite happy, laughing. The doctor handed him over to Vegeta. "He's all happy and healthy now. What are you going to do, if I may ask?" " * sigh * look for somebody to raise him." The doctor was silent for a second. "Are going on other adventures?" "Not on this moment." "Than why?…." "ME! RAISING A CHILD??"  
  
He ran away. Tyllen started to cry.  
  
Back in his ship, that was becoming his new home now, Vegeta sat down. Tyllen sat on his lap. Vegeta was wondering where he could find a woman to take care for Tyllen. Tyllen was playing with his own tail again (seemed to be one of his favorite games, after playing with Vegeta's hair)  
  
Tyllen pulled Vegeta's hair. Vegeta growled. That hurt. Tyllen was strong for a pure blooded saiyan child. He knew Human-saiyan children were much stronger at birth, but maybe that was because they didn't live as long as pure blooded saiyans. They had to reach the same power in much less time. This child had a good potential! Of course he had! He was a prince, like he was! He was supposed to be good! If he would be trained properly… Vegeta realized if someone else would raise him, Tyllen wouldn't get a proper training. The people here weren't fighters. They didn't know anything from martial arts. He had to train this boy himself…Maybe he should find someone to take care for Tyllen in his first years only?  
  
Mikki entered the ship. "Heyyy, Tyllen is back! And you too! Phew, the doctor said you would give Tyllen away to somebody else to take care of him." "I will…At least…for the first years…or." "WHAAAT?" Vegeta didn't expect Mikki to cry so loud. He covered his ears. "WHY!" "I'm NOT deaf!" "But…but…" "How can I raise a baby?" "You can! I've seen you doing it myself!" Vegeta didn't know how to reply now, she was true. "You just do that because you are afraid for your pride" Mikki threw in his face. "That is NOT true!" "Than what is it, huh? What makes you abandon your only blood ties, your own brother, the only other saiyan alive, who's all alone?!!" Again, Vegeta didn't know what to say. "You raised me too when I was a baby, so why can't you raise him?" "You're a turtle." "So what? And by the way, you would be the most suited person for the job. Tyllen loves you. And you like him. You're just afraid…" She was looking angry at first, but her expression changed back to normal. "I'll help you. Can we keep him, pleeeeease?" "He's not a dog!" "No he's your baby brother." "Half brother." "Whatever." Vegeta sighed deep. He hated it when she was right.  
  
Vegeta prepared himself for another long stay on Sylliana. It's better not to travel around with a baby on board. He didn't really care, he had grown attached to this planet already. Mikki kept her word, she helped Vegeta as much as she could. Djingdjing, who stayed with them, helped too. He always had some useful stuff in his bag (Mikki still hadn't found out how he managed to get all his stuff in that little bag)  
  
Mikki had been right, Vegeta started to like Tyllen, although taking care of him like cleaning, feeding, was quite difficult to him. He couldn't get used to it (sometimes he thought what his father would say if he would see him like this) Mikki and Djingdjing did it very often too. Vegeta will always be Vegeta, Mikki remarked to Djingdjing.  
  
At the age of two and a half, Vegeta started training Tyllen already. Several people of the village were worried, Vegeta just smirked. Tyllen could take a lot, he knew, and Tyllen seemed to enjoy him. At that age he was quite an active kid, he seemed to have too much energy. He could drive Vegeta mad sometimes, and this was a good solution too; Tyllen became more calm now, the training wore him out. He had some problems with other kid, he was so different. He was very strong, stronger than the fragile Syllian kids. He was too wild, other kids were afraid for him. So Tyllen played with Mikki a lot, who could handle him.  
  
Vegeta planned to go back in space when Tyllen would be eight years old; strong and wise enough to survive. However, that wasn't going to happen….  
  
  
  
Editors note; how do you like it so far? Email comments at girlysprite@hotmail.com 


	9. the offer

Tyllen was five years old, and playing outside with Mikki. They were sparring. Vegeta was training near, so he could keep an eye on Tyllen. Tyllen had a power level of 20.000 already, and that was quite good, better than Vegeta had himself when he was a five year old.  
  
Their training was interrupted when a young woman ran to their ship. She seemed to be exhausted, she had run over a long distance, and she was excited.  
  
"There's a ship, two sectors lower south from here! An alien ship! It landed there!" Vegeta, Tyllen and Mikki stopped. Djingdjing popped his head out the ship's door. "A ship?" Vegeta asked. "A ship. It's very large! It was entering the atmosphere already when I left!" Vegeta concentrated. Yes, now she mentioned it, he could feel strange power levels. They were low, but they couldn't be of this planet. "I'll take a look."  
  
He flew away. Tyllen was all exited about it, and flew after him.  
  
"Tyllen! NO! Stay there, the aliens may be hostile and dangerous!" That remark only seemed to encourage him. He had never fought against a real foe, and he hoped he could do it now. Vegeta grabbed his leg. "Go home! NOW!" "But Vegeta…" "No buts!" Tyllen slowly flew back, disappointed. He wanted to go there. He WOULD go there. He landed and started running. He should be there in five minutes, it wasn't far away.  
  
The ship had landed already when Vegeta arrived. The door was still closed. Several people were looking, but on a distance. They were very suspicious. Vegeta landed right before the door.  
  
Tyllen arrived too and hid in a bush.  
  
The door opened….  
  
One small creature stepped out. It was tiny, even a little smaller than Tyllen. The skin was white, it didn't have a nose, and red cheeks. It had a (ceremonial?) hat on its head. Vegeta recognized the race. He had seen it once before. On earth, one like it had lived, among the earthlings. He had never known the name of the race. It was like Chiao-Zu.  
  
"I'm looking for a person called Vegeta! Is he among you?!!" Vegeta was surprised. It was looking for him? "I'm right here, for under nose"… (nose?) "Aaah, I'm very pleased to meet you. I am sprite. I am the leader of the organization called the spectral kingdom, or SK, as many call us. I would like to have a few words with you. Is that possible?" Vegeta was thinking about it. Could he trust her? She wasn't strong, but by now he had learned strength wasn't the only thing. The memories of the special warriors of the three lords were still painful. "On a place of my choice" Vegeta answered. "Ok. Where?" At that moment two others came out the ship. Two warrior looking creatures, looking like fishes, with a human building. "Ma'am, is this a good idea? You alone.." "I can look after myself, Gorian. Stay here and watch the ship." "Yes ma'am." Vegeta was surprised by this. These warriors were taking orders from someone who was much smaller and weaker than they selves were.  
  
Vegeta lead her towards his ship. Mikki and Djingdjing got out so they wouldn't disturb.  
  
"Now, where did you want to talk about?" "As I said before, I am the leader of the SK. You may not know this organization. It is made after Furiza was destroyed. Many people didn't want to be in danger anymore. They didn't want stronger aliens destroying their planets. They wanted peace… This organization is made in the southern part of the galaxy. After the death of the three lords we were able to get in the northern part of the galaxy. Several planets have joined us already." "So you want this planet to join your organization too? Than you mustn't discuss it with me." "Oh, we already discussed THAT with the government of this planet. This is about something else. Of course, we must protect our planets, otherwise nobody will take us seriously. There are a few already who are helping us, but we are looking for more help. I want to ask you if you want to help us. If I'm right, you helped the Nameks, several years ago, destroyed the three lords, and destroyed the new empire, a few years after that." Vegeta sighed. That last thing was still painful to him. "I will consider it." Sprite smiled. "If you need more information, feel free to talk to Gorian. He is one of the first soldiers of the organization." She left the ship and flew back to her own.  
  
Vegeta sat down on a chair and was thinking. When Tyllen got back to the ship he discovered the door was closed. It meant Vegeta didn't want to be disturbed. Tyllen was getting more curious. He wanted to know what was going on. He tried to force the door open, but a loud yell of Vegeta made him stop. Tyllen considered to cry, Vegeta hated that and sometimes he got what he wanted, but this time, he didn't.  
  
Vegeta did what Sprite had mentioned; he talked to Gorian.  
  
Gorian was sitting outside the ship, in the grass, enjoying the sight of the setting sun. He smiled faintly when he saw Vegeta. "Hello. What makes you come here?" "I have a few questions I would like to ask." "Sit down, and ask. I'll be happy to answer them." Vegeta stared at Gorian for a while first. His eyes, looking a bit sad, his faint smile, making him look like sad AND happy at once. Vegeta sat down. He knew Gorian could be trusted now.  
  
"Why did you join this organization?"  
  
"A villain destroyed my home planet. It was not Furiza, just some warrior looking for fun… I was a kid at that time. I hope no more people will have to go through this."  
  
Home planet destroyed…That sounded familiar to Vegeta. The sudden pain of loss, still after all those years.  
  
"I know you went through thee same, Vegeta. We have very large files about everything that happened in the last three hundred years. You occur in it a few times."  
  
Vegeta only sighed. Why did they want him? Yes, he had done some good things the last years, but before that…  
  
Gorian noticed Vegeta's hesitation. "We know about the destruction. But after the good things you have done Sprite is willing to give it a try. And we visited the planet Namek and talked a lot there. The elder is very wise… He told us how you changed, and recommended us to go to you." "What? He is responsible?" "He is." "But… I have a lot of responsibilities here..(responsibilities? Vegeta had no idea what he was saying…still it was even true!)" "Your kid you mean?" "He isn't mine…my half brother." "Aaah, I see…ehm, how? I thought you planet.." "Don't ask." "Right." "But I can understand the point about your…half brother. But you can still take care of him. Many soldiers have families. You can stay on your own planet, but sometimes you can be called, mostly for ceremonial purposes. But sometimes there are some fights too. But, the fights we have had until now, are far below your level. It won't be hard." "But what am I supposed to do with my brother in the mean time?" "There are families who can take care of him than. Missions mostly don't take more than a week. When there's a ceremony, you can keep him with you." "Ah…By the way, I notice sprite has a low power level. Is she hiding it?" "No. She is no fighter. Surprised?" "Well…yes." Gorian laughed. "A fighter of good, but still thinking in the saiyan ways. I think it's better to have a wise person as a leader than a fighter, huh? I mean, a leader has to know what to do. For a defense and an offense there are soldiers." "Mm. Whatever. I hope she is as wise as you say." Vegeta was thinking about his father. Strong? Definitely. Wise? Not really. He had made a lot of mistakes in his life. He attacked Furiza instead of doing something else. He should have known Furiza was stronger. And than, after all those years… Vegeta got up. "I know enough. Thanks for the info. I gotta go."  
  
Vegeta walked back his ship. It was getting late. Tyllen was lying on a chair, sleeping. Vegeta picked him up and laid him in his bed. Tyllen had his tail in his hands, he still played with it, when he got bored, just like when he was a baby.  
  
After having put Tyllen in bed Vegeta looked in the kitchen for some food. Mikki and Djingdjing had prepared some meat. He devoured it, took a shower and went to sleep too.  
  
Vegeta got up first. The rest was still sleeping. He ate some breakfast, but unlike normal, he wasn't very hungry. While the sun came up, he flew to Sprite's ship and knocked on the door. A camera checked him, and the door opened. There was a long corridor with a few doors. Vegeta looked around. Which one? Gorian ran to him. "Hello. Where are you heading for?" "For Sprite." "Last door, at the end of the corridor."  
  
Vegeta entered the room. It was small, not quite what he had expected. There were two chairs, and some other stuff to make it comfortable. Sprite was sitting in one of those chairs. "Hello Vegeta. Come in and make yourself comfortable." Vegeta sat down. "What did you want to tell me?" "I accept your offer." Sprite smiled. "That's great. As you maybe already know, you can just stay on your planet, resume your normal living, until you are called for a battle or a ceremony. There are rewards too of course, mostly we let the fighters choose what kind, a ship, gold, other resources, fuel…" Vegeta just nodded. "I'm glad you said yes. Sometimes I'm afraid for power full beings who want to destroy us. It wouldn't be the first time to happen, huh?" Vegeta nodded again. "There will be a ceremony in two weeks. I'll send you the coordinates later. Gorian will explain what exactly has to happen. Don't worry, it won't be difficult. You can take your friends and kid also with you." "I will." "Good."  
  
Vegeta sighed deep when he was outside the ship. He hoped he had made a good choice.  
  
  
  
(hope you like it so far. Please email some feed back! Anything! Review? *puppyeyes *) 


	10. the ceremony & the games

The ship left soon after Vegeta told Sprite he joined her.  
  
He told the rest what happened last days. Tyllen was exited. Maybe he could join some real fight some day! He wasn't planning to stay behind, he wanted real action. He had pure Saiyan blood, and there for the urge to fight.  
  
And two days later they received the coordinates.  
  
Vegeta left the planet Sylliana again, after all those years. It even felt a little weird, but it was good to be out again.  
  
Tyllen was of course exited. He had never been in space before.  
  
The palace of the organization wasn't on a planet, but floating in space, like a giant space ship. And it was really huge, Several miles at least in length, also in height. It was like a giant space station. It was made with blue and white metal, of an unknown kind. Vegeta landed on one of the many platforms. There was an energy shield around the station, so there was oxygen to breathe.  
  
The ceremony was for the planet Sylliana itself, to welcome them in the organization.  
  
Gorian welcomed Vegeta when the ship landed. Vegeta glared at the clothes he was wearing. A special kind of armor, black, just like the Arabian clothes under it, and a long black cape. "Hi Vegeta. Like the clothes? I see you noticed them already." "Ow…" "This is what all the fighters wear on ceremonies. I'll give you one too, and explain what has to be done. You know, rituals and so on… It's not much and pretty easy. Please follow me."  
  
He brought Vegeta to a room. "This is your room for now. You can sleep here while you stay here. The rooms next to you are for your friends and the kid. In the closet you'll find the ceremonial clothing. Put them on, I'm waiting at the door. Call me whenever you are ready." Vegeta just nodded when Gorian left the room.  
  
He looked at the closet. Yes, the clothes and the armor were there. He dressed himself and looked in a mirror. He didn't look bad in this. It suited well with his hair and eyes.  
  
Vegeta opened the door. "Ready." "Ah, it looks fine. Follow me."  
  
Gorian led Vegeta to another room. It was all empty, and large. "The training rooms, and they have the ability for gravity increase. I'll learn you the rituals here. You may have noticed the suit also includes a sword." Vegeta grabbed it. "Good. Now, the ceremony will take place in the large throne room. We'll enter this room by the soldiers door, as it is called. It's a black door. You'll walk to the shrine, along with the other soldiers, to the shrine, in the middle of that room. Bow there, for five seconds, also along with the rest. Straighten, get your sword, raise it, and call; For protecting the weak. Now that's a part you only will do. All the soldiers will straighten one by one, raise their sword and say something. You'll be the first one. Any questions?" Vegeta was re-thinking everything. It was easy indeed. He didn't like ceremonies, but it was a part of the job, so he would do it. "Right." "Well, that was all. If you want, you can leave right away after the ceremony, but you can stay too. There is a huge competition in three weeks. Maybe you want to join…There will come aliens from everywhere from space. Maybe there's a good challenge among them." Vegeta's face brightened up. "Count me in." "I knew you would. Lust for fight huh? Seems to be a typical for a Saiyan."  
  
Vegeta felt quite good when he returned to the ship. He had put back his normal clothes.  
  
Tyllen was sitting in the door opening, looking at everything that was passing. He had never seen so much strange people. "Hey Vegeta!!! Where have you been?" Vegeta smiled. "Preparing for the ceremony. Call Djingdjing and Mikki, than I'll show you your rooms." "Rooms? Neat!" He ran inside and returned a minute later, accompanied by Mikki and Djingdjing.  
  
Tyllen started to jump on his bed, and Vegeta grabbed his collar. "Leave this stuff here in one piece!" "Aww, cm'on Vegeta, this is fun!" "Come on, we have to train." Tyllen smiled. One thing was better than jumping on a bed; training.  
  
Vegeta and Tyllen entered a large training room. Tyllen gasped. That was much better than the small ship they used to train on! Vegeta increased the gravity to fifteen times. He started firing small Ki-blasts to Tyllen. Tyllen dodged them. It was a good warming up. After an half hour Vegeta started sparring with him. Tyllen smiled while he was dodging Vegeta's attacks. He had the same loving for fighting as Vegeta.  
  
The next day, the ceremony took place, Vegeta did what he had to do. He didn't join the celebration after that, but retired in his room. Tyllen, Djingdjing, and Mikki joined the celebration, and gasped at al the aliens, the new kinds they saw.  
  
Vegeta trained for the competition. He didn't like celebrations.  
  
When he finally got back to his room to sleep, the celebration was over and Tyllen, Djingdjing and Mikki were sleeping already.  
  
The competition seemed to be popular too. There were many competitors, in several classes for strength and age. Vegeta was in the highest class, Tyllen joined too, in the youth class of course. Mikki and Djingdjing didn't want to join, Djingdjing didn't have enough fighting power, Mikki preferred to watch.  
  
Many people came to watch, and to fight. This competition was very popular, and many people had heard of a new great fighter who had joined the battle. The previous five times another fighter had won in the highest power class, and they hoped for a great battle between those two.  
  
Vegeta's first opponent was another fighter. He looked like a large basilisk. He hissed furiously, but Vegeta was not very impressed.  
  
" Ssso you are the fighter??" The basilisk grinned. "I don't think you'll last longer than ten minutes!"  
  
Five minutes later the basilisk got carried away to the sickbay, unconscious. Vegeta walked out the arena, not even a scratch on him. "And I wasn't even ready with my warming up." The crowd cheered. This fighter was a good one indeed!  
  
Tyllen had to fight an hour after Vegeta. His opponent was a white skinned boy with long orange hair in a tail. He was a year older than Tyllen was.  
  
Soon it was clear Tyllen was stronger than his opponent, but also much slower. Tyllen was first happy to fight, finally after all those trainings, but now he got frustrated. Finally he cried "Stop jumping away!" His opponent only kicked him in his face again.  
  
Vegeta saw that and shook his head. Tyllen reacted in the same way as he himself had done when he was young; frustrated when he met a stronger opponent. Vegeta knew he had to warn Tyllen for this; he didn't want to let him make the same mistakes as he did; he had learned from them, but the price had been high.  
  
After the fight Tyllen was brought to the sick bay. The wounds weren't very severe; a broken rib, some wounds, and a broken arm. Could have been worse.  
  
After an hour he woke up. Vegeta was still waiting next to him. When Tyllen became aware that he had lost and that he was in the sickbay he started cursing. Vegeta shut him up by covering Tyllen mouth with his hand. "Geez, you aren't dead." "But I lost!" Tyllen mumbles behind Vegeta's hand. "So?" "You'd be angry too if you lost!" Vegeta sighed. "Never mind. Just keep calm, PLEASE! You are making me nervous like this!" Tyllen squeezed his lips. "I have heard other people talking. They said you would never make it against the final guy. He has never lost a battle!" "So did Furiza, until he met a super Saiyan."  
  
The remark of Tyllen kept bothering Vegeta that day. If that guy would be capable of beating him, he had to have a huge power level. But he hadn't noticed a power level that high. Unless that fighter could control his Ki also…  
  
The next day the second round began. The opponent of Vegeta had seen Vegeta's first fight already, and that had impressed him very much. Apparently he had decided to get wounded as least as possible because he didn't even really try to beat Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta yawned. If all fighters of the highest class were like this, this tournament would be a pushover. While he walked to the corridors he bumped into a small man. He looked strange, a little like a cat. He had a white coat, and a long tail on his head. "Hey, watch where you are walking!" He hissed. "Watch it yourself" Vegeta replied. The man looked at him for a few seconds and started laughing with an annoying high voice. "Poor weakling!" He resumed walking. Vegeta stared at him. That man did barely have a power level himself. So why did he call him a weakling?  
  
In two days the last round would start. In the meantime, Vegeta had no more fights, so he used his time to train. He was determined to win. He didn't care what people were saying about him and his opponent.  
  
A huge crowd was standing on the sidelines in the finale. The announcer was screaming the names, race and all kind of info about the fighters who would fight now.  
  
Tyllen was on the first line, and he had a good sight. Vegeta stepped in the arena. Loud screams and yells came from the crowd. The other fighter was announced. "Here comes our little pet cat, but with sharp nails! No fighter could stand it! Here he is…again! Kad!" and stepped in the arena. Vegeta was stunned for a fraction of a second. It was the same man he bumped into in the corridor. Was THAT the big fighter? He shouldn't judge by size. But with would should he? "Well, well, well. There we meet again, Saiyin prince. It's my pleasure and my honor to fight to you. As you can see, I'm not very strong…physical at least. But you'll soon enough discover my real strengts. The true strength. Ready to fight?" Vegeta nodded. "Show me."  
  
Vegeta started powering up to SSj2. Kad just waited, with his arms folded. Vegeta stretched his arm to start with an Ki-attack. Kad seemed to be overconfident. He would launch an large attack to change his mind.  
  
"Final flash!"  
  
Kad looked at the beam approaching. He placed his fingers on his temple, stretched his other arm and opened his hand. The beam disappeared into his hand. He had absorbed it!  
  
Vegeta clenched his fist. "Very smart" He hissed. "But it's not the first time I'm dealing with this kind of fighter. The previous ones with these tricks have died." "But I'm not like these previous ones." Vegeta grinned. "Does that matter for the outcome?" Kad grinned in return. "Only one way to find out."  
  
Vegeta ran forward to hit him. Kad disappeared. Vegeta concentrated. Where the hell was he? The next moment he got hit in his neck. It was not a powerfull blow, but very well targeted. He must have hit a special nerve or something like that, because it hurt like hell.  
  
Kad was gone again. Vegeta concetrated. He couldn't let it happen again.  
  
Kad appeared in front of him and stroke again. He broke Vegeta's nose before disappearing. Vegeta cursed loudly. He concentrated again.  
  
Kad re appeared behind him. Before he could hit, Vegeta grabbed his arm, and threw him against the wall of the arena. Kad didn't really seem to be hurt. He jumped back on his feet. "I must say you surprised me, you are the first one who could actually grab me before I hit." The crowd cheered. "But that isn't enough." He disappeared again. Vegeta snorted, and concentrated again. "He appeared behind Vegeta again. Vegeta tried to grab him again, but Kad disappeared again, and re-appeared before him. He kneed Vegeta. Vegeta gasped, his eyes bulbed out, and collapsed. Kad appeared behind him again, and hit him two times again, in his neck, at the exact same spot as before. Vegeta grabbed his neck now, gasping in pain. Somehow it was getting ten times worse, every time it was hit. How did he do that? He felt like he wasn't able to move anymore; his limbs had become heavy, so was his breath. Kad kicked him again, even before vegeta could sense him. And again. He dropped on the floor.  
  
"I think I leave you like this, vegeta. I've beaten you. Be proud of yourself. It took me five hits on the right spot to make you fall. Mostly the job is done in two hits already. You have lasted longer than any other warrior. Vegeta couldn't even reply, only moan.  
  
Kad laughed loudly and left the arena.  
  
Vegeta woke up, much later, in his own ship. Tyllen was sitting next to him.  
  
"Now we're equal. I lost, you lost. And your opponent did it quickly." Vegeta grabbed his neck and moaned. "I just wonder how he did that." "In fact, I asked that. He just kept hitting you on the same nerve, until you were paralyzed. And he has some techniques to make him very fast." Vegeta sighed deep. He felt humilated. He almost had forgotten how that felt. But he wouldn't show it. He espacially didn't want Tyllen to see it.  
  
He recovered quite fast, in two days he got out his bed, but his neck kept hurting for a few more days.  
  
He left the space station as quickly as he could with the ship. 


	11. mysteries, no answers

Disclaimer; do you think one of the creators of dbz would have written this??? Go get yourself some brains..^_^  
  
Warning; I'm thinking to take another way with this fic. I'm going to make this fantasy like…  
  
Vegeta spent the first days alone, in his room. He was in a bad mood.  
  
Tyllen grinned about it. Now Vegeta had discovered that loosing was (still) difficult.  
  
The fifth day of Mikki entered his room. Vegeta was looking out his window.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer, he didn't even move.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. It's time for you to get out your room."  
  
Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Is it bothering you so much?"  
  
"No it's no that."  
  
"Ah finally, you still have your tongue. Come, I've cooked now. Eat with us now."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Mikki was surprised. Normally, Vegeta was always hungry.  
  
She walked closer to him and saw his expression in the reflection of the room. He looked very troubled. She wondered if he was depressed.  
  
"Still trouble with that fight?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Than what?"  
  
Vegeta sighed deep.  
  
"I don't know…there's just…something wrong."  
  
"Come on Vegeta, eat with us. Maybe it's past. Maybe its that fight after all, despite you deny it. You can't hide up here for ever."  
  
"Fine than….now?"  
  
"In five minutes."  
  
Mikki left the room. Vegeta was still looking out the window.  
  
Vegeta ate in complete silence. He didn't even seem to hear where the others were talking about. He seemed in deep thought.  
  
"Hello, Vegetaaaa!!!!"  
  
Djing-djing waved with his hand before Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"Still awake and alive?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him.  
  
"There's something wrong."  
  
His eyes seemed to light up, sparkle, and he got up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Dunnow."  
  
"Erm….than why do you think?"  
  
"Because something tells me."  
  
The ship rumbled.  
  
"What was that? No meteorites please!"  
  
Djing-djing ran to the screen.  
  
"Why are things always worse?! We are surrounded by ships! I think they have energy shields. That must have caused the trembling."  
  
"Are they attacking?"  
  
"No they aren't."  
  
"They are just hanging around there?"  
  
"Yes they… *beep * No they are hailing us now."  
  
Djing-Djing hit a button, and the screen flashed on. A man, pale skin, green hair, and a green helmet, with the form of a Roc, looked at them.  
  
"Good day sir. I am Djing-djing. And you are…? And why do you block our way?"  
  
"I represent Actara. I am looking for Vegeta."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am not allowed to say that to others. I have heard he is on this ship. Is that true?"  
  
"Well in fact.."  
  
"I am there" Vegeta interrupted Djing-djing.  
  
"So where do you need me for?"  
  
"My lord, Actara, wishes to talk to you."  
  
"About what."  
  
"He didn't tell me."  
  
"How does he know me?"  
  
"I don't know. I only know he knows you for quite a while."  
  
"So you barely know anything…. Where is Actara?"  
  
"In the the exter sanctarium."  
  
"What? Is that a kind of space station?"  
  
"No, but I can guide you there."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because this doesn't involve any danger."  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"I can shoot you now just as well. You might be strong, but my ship is stronger than your ship."  
  
Vegeta cursed under his tongue. That man was probably right. He was strong, but when they would shoot his ship, he was very vulnerable, not to mention Mikki, Djing-djing and Tyllen.  
  
"All right!! But if this is a trap, I'll shoot you anyway!"  
  
"Trust me, this isn't a trap."  
  
"Yeah yeah I heard that. Just get me there."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The screen flashed out. Djing-djing scratched his head.  
  
"I wonder what that exter sanctarium is."  
  
"I wonder how we get there!"  
  
Tyllen was very exited.  
  
"Maybe we get teleported, or white flashes of light, or maybe get dragged there with a tractowbeam or.."  
  
Vegeta frowned at him.  
  
"This is not just a funny adventu…"  
  
And the next moment he vanished into thin air.  
  
Mikki gasped.  
  
Tyllen laughed.  
  
"Oh so that's how that they do that! Would they do that with us too?"  
  
"No Tyllen they don't torture themselves with you." Djing-djing grinned at him. Tyllen shot him a angry Vegeta-like look.  
  
"Ok enough fun…It's better to look where he stayed. The ships don't respond anymore and we can't move. Any ideas anyone?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the chamber. Only metallic walls. Nothing else. Not even a door. One moment he was at his own ship, now he was…somewhere.  
  
"Welcome into our humble home."  
  
Two creatures were leaning against the wall. One green, other red.  
  
Their faces seemed to be a mix of a reptile, a cat and humanoid. Their faces were almost flat. Instead of a nose they had two small slits in their faces (like a reptile), they had black eyes, and a cat like mouth, with sharp teeth. They wore simple clothes with the same colour as their skin.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Actara. My brother here is called Chukra. It is the Spectral kingdom, the SK, we want to talk about. You have joined them, huh?"  
  
"Yes. What's so interesting about that?"  
  
"Not long ago they made a pact with the Dch. The Dragonpacthunters. Those are our worst enemies. Now the SK will hunt us too. But they don't even understand the conflict between us and the DCH. They think we are just a bunch of super evil destroyers, while we are not."  
  
"And you ask me to change their minds?"  
  
"Not exactly. I think you won't really be able to. But don't fight us."  
  
"Afraid?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"That you will beat us? No, we are not. We are stronger than you now. And we know your full power."  
  
"So why did you ask? If you could wipe me out so easily, why the effort?"  
  
"Because we are not evil! Try to understand! We do not want to destroy you."  
  
"Ok, so you don't….any other reason you got me here? I don't have a eternity."  
  
Chukra sighed.  
  
"One other thing. One: you are cursed. Not just a little curse, but a huge one. Not by a devil, like us, but a curse of another being. We can't remove it, and we know a little about it, but I advice you to seek help for it. It is binding you."  
  
"What? I never noticed something like 'being bound' or something like a curse at all."  
  
"That was the idea of the one who placed the curse."  
  
"Right. I'll see what I can do about that 'curse'."  
  
"You don't believe us, huh?"  
  
"No. But if you're really pleading me not to fight you, I'll see. I'm not mixing myself in the politics of others. As long you don't bother me anymore."  
  
"We won't."  
  
"Now get me back on my ship and remove your ships."  
  
Actara snapped with his fingers. Vegeta flashed away.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Not too bad."  
  
"He doesn't believe us about the curse. Would he even try to seek help?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we have help with that too."  
  
"You saw him too against the three changelings, a few years ago, huh?"  
  
"yes I did. Terrific fighting style, I must say. Even with the bindings, he managed to become very strong… For a mortal, at least. He could do a lot more."  
  
"It's still inside him. Just break the chains."  
  
Tyllen almost shrieked when Vegeta flashed back on his ship. The next moment, all the other ships flashed away.  
  
"What was that lord like? Was he big? Was he dangerous…was he…was he a he?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Mikki told me about the three you defeated first and they were strong and they…"  
  
Vegeta covered Tyllen's mouth.  
  
"Are you going to let me understand this? You talk way too fast. Just two creatures, devils, asking me not to fight them and telling me I had a huge curse. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Curse? What curse?"  
  
"Kind of binding. Dunnow. I don't care. I think it's just a lie. Who would have placed it on me? No one cursed me for as long I can remember."  
  
Djing-djing cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Devils huh? I have heard some rumors about devils fighting against dragon warriors. Not a thing to mess with. Their power was described as immortal and huge."  
  
"I don't really intend to mess with them. But what does that curse have to do with them?"  
  
"Dun really know. Maybe because both sides like to throw with curses, and you have been hit in some way. We can go back to Sylliana and ask for help there."  
  
"If you're so concerned, all right. But I bet there's nothing at all! And now… I'm going to bed. Bye."  
  
Mikki shook her head.  
  
"I think he he's been out his room for an hour. Well…it is a progress. How long will the journey to Sylliana be?"  
  
"Not too long." I'll have to calculate that."  
  
"Whatever. You can find me in my room."  
  
Vegeta let himself drop on his bed.  
  
[Why can't things just be simple like they were? A good guy , a (strong) bad guy, good guy destroys bad guy]  
  
He smiled at that thought. He liked such things to be simple. Maybe he could try to get some advice about this on Sylliana too. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. Damn, he was almost asleep. The voice, whatever it was, faded away. Strange…  
  
He closed his eyes again.  
  
Yes, he heard something again. Soft whispers. Incoherent, he couldn't make out what it said.  
  
Slowly, it became more coherent. Blurs formed before jis closed eyes, forming shapes, making new surroundings. Warm. It was warm here. Not uncomfortably, though.  
  
Someone was singing. Beautiful….the words had no meaning for him…but still beautiful. Warmth…arms, wrapped around him. Footsteps beneath him, two voices, laughing.  
  
All unfamiliar…or not? He frowned. Everything was still blurry.  
  
The two laughter changed. Changed to screams, echoing away. The warmth was gone. The arms were gone. The singing was gone. Everything was gone. Cold...only coldness.  
  
He was laying on a cold surface. Something lighted up. He could only look through two slits, and looked at himself, like into a mirror. He tried to scream. Something with a huge spidershape was sitting on his breast, and its legs clawed to his back. It was so tight, he could barely breathe…bound… On his face there was a helmet, also with the shape of a spider…a huge spider, its eight legs wrapped around his head.  
  
"Get off get off get off!"  
  
He kept screaming it repeatingly, but no sound came out. It was almost strangling him, but just not yet.  
  
1 Bound…  
  
He woke up, almost screaming, and almost bathing in his own sweat.  
  
[ Damn …some nightmare. That's what you get when you think about curses too much.]  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Would he be convinced now?  
  
Maybe.  
  
He always pig-headed. Luckily he has some friends to push him.  
  
How long will it take? We don't have much time.  
  
Depends on them.  
  
Our brother has to return. It can only happen when Vegeta will take part in the ritual.  
  
As if wouldn't know.  
  
They are after us.  
  
We can defend our selves now.  
  
But not too long.  
  
It will be all right.  
  
  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We are nearing Sylliana."  
  
" So soon?….and stop yelling by the way, I am not deaf."  
  
"There was a wormhole to help us. Mind to get up?"  
  
" I didn't feel like continuing sleeping anyway."  
  
While Vegeta was dressing he felt the ship rumbling slightly. They were entering the atmosphere. Landing in five minutes. Time to see some acquaintances, and to look for answers… 


End file.
